Ren Uchiha
Ren Uchiha - Jeden z ostatnich członków klanu Uchiha, specjalny jounin z Konohagakure. Jest jedną z niewielu osób, które obudziły w sobie Wiecznego Mangekyou Sharingana oraz Rinnegana. 'Wygląd' Ren zazwyczaj ubiera się w czarno-czerwony strój podobny nieco do tego Uchihy Madary. Nosi czarną koszulę, na której zamocowane są czerwone naramienniki i podobny do nich kołnierz. Spodnie Rena są proste i tego samego koloru, co koszula. W II części zaczyna nosić skórzane rękawiczki bez palców, z metalowymi płytkami osłaniającymi przed uderzeniami bronią. Po ataku na Konohę chłopak zmienił swój strój. Od tego czasu nosił białe spodnie, biało - czarną koszulę oraz pelerynę ze znakiem rodu Uchiha na plecach. Podczas walki mógł ją zdjąć i zawiązać wokół pasa, dzięki czemu przypominał nieco swojego kuzyna Sasuke. Uchiha, tak jak większość członków jego klanu ma krótko obcięte, sztywne czarne włosy, które przechylają się lekko w lewo. Jego naturalny kolor oczu to jasno niebieski. 'Charakter' W młodosći Ren charakterem nie różnił się zbytnio od swojego brata Hayato - był miłym i wesołym chłopcem. Zachowywał się dość żywiołowo, ale miał opinię grzecznego dziecka. Po masakrze klanu Uchiha jego nastawienie do świata zmieniło się - stał się optymistą, dostrzegał głównie pozytywne strony życia. Pomimo tego był cichy, opanowany i poważny. Podczas wykonywania misji dowiódł swojej odwagi i pokazał, że można na nim polegać. Ren za wszelką cenę zawsze pragnął osiągać wyznaczone sobie cele oraz rozwijać się, co też ze skutkiem czynił. Chłopak bardzo lubił rywalizować, w szczególności ze swoim przyjacielem Akeru. 'Umiejętności' Ren jest dość uniwersalnym shinobi, którego siła może spokojnie mierzyć się z Kage. Jego duży wachlarz technik pozwala mu na pokonywanie wrogów w różnych warunkach i na różnych dystansach. 'Ninjutsu' Techniki ninjutsu są ulubionem stylem walki Rena. Dzięki sharinganowi posiadł on ich sporą ilość i potrafi doskonale się nimi posługiwać. Wachlarz jego technik pozwala na dalekodystansowe oraz krótkie ataki. 'Katon' Tak jak pozostali Uchiha Ren już w wieku kilku lat sprawnie operował technikami Katon. Szczególnie często używał ich w młodości, kiedy to znał tylko tę naturę chakry. Później jednak ogniste jutsu służyły mu głównie tylko do dywersji. Nie mniej jednak młody Uchiha nie poprzestał na opanowaniu Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu oraz Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu i opanował potężną technikę, która jest jedną z jego ulubionych- Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu. O ile styl ognia nie jest już tak często używany przez Rena, to wciąż stanowi on ogromne zagrożenie dla przeciwnika, ponieważ szybki i zwinny Uchiha może w jedną chwilę zamienić go w proch. 'Raiton' Pomimo doświadczenia w jego używaniu mniejszego od Katonu, Ren potrafi manipulować Raitonem z równą, a może nawet i większą wprawą. Często korzysta z techniki Raiton: Gian, ponieważ jest bardzo szybka i zabójcza. Ponadto, zdolność robienia elektrycznych klonów jest bardzo przydatna do nagłego porażenia przeciwnika. Dzięki technice Chidori Ren jest bardzo groźny w walce w zwarciu, bo nawet pojedynczy cios tą techniką może zabić. 'Fūton' Ulubiona natura chakry młodego Uchihy. Opanował on niezwykle wymagające techniki wiatru i dzięki temu jest w stanie dziurawić, kroić i ciąć swojego przeciwnika na kawałki. Fūton pozwala mu także na zwiększenie dystansu do wroga oraz rażenie go technikami z dystansu. Ponadto, Fūton: Shinkūgyoku jest jego ulubionym jutsu, które obaliło już niejednego silnego przeciwnika. Mistrzostwo w posługiwaniu się tą techniką zadziwiło nawet Szóstego Hokage, twórcę Fūton: Rasenshuriken. 'Genton' Ren jest jedną z niewielu osób z klanu Uchiha, która obudziła w sobie drugie, rzadkie Kekkei Genkai klanu Uchiha- Uwolnienie Plazmy, czyli Genton. Odkrył to przypadkiem, kiedy eksperymentował, co się stanie, gdy połączy trzy swoje natury chakry- Katon, Fūton i Raiton. Ren często używa Gentonu, gdy jak to mówi: ,,potrzebuje czegoś lepszego od technik ognia", ponieważ Uwolnienie Plazmy jest bardzo podobne w działaniu do Katonu. Chłopak stworzył nawet techniki bardzo podobne do tych klanu Uchiha. Niestety, Ren odkrył Genton dopiero niedawno i jest jeszcze niezbyt wprawiony w używniu go i niezbyt często z niego korzysta. Niemniej jednak, gdy już zdecyduje się użyć jakiejś techniki plazmy, to przeciwnik jest w poważnych tarapatach. 'Pozostałe natury' Pozostałe natury chakry- Doton, Suiton, Inton,Yōton i Onmyōton nie zostały nigdy zaprezentowane przez Rena, jednak są wrodzonymi zdolnościami Rinnegana, więc prawdopodobnie młody Uchiha może z nich korzystać. 'Doujutsu' Ren, tak jak każdy Uchiha posiada jego klanowe Kekkei Genkai - Sharingan, który opanował do mistrzostwa. Również jako jeden z niewielu rozwinął swoje oczy do poziomu Mangekyou Sharingana oraz później Rinnegana. Chłopak potrafi dobrze wykorzystać zalety swojego Kekkei Genkai i zrobić z niego potężną broń, będącą jego atutową kartą podczas bitwy. thumb|168px|Sharingan Rena 'Sharingan' Posiadając w pełni obudzonego Sharingana, Ren jest w stanie z łatwością kopiować oraz przewidywać ruchy swojego przeciwnika, co czyni go ciężkim przeciwnikiem w walce. Często podpatruje techniki wrogów, by później pokonać ich, używając ich własnej techniki. Sharingan daje także Renowi możliwość widzenia chakry, co daje sporą przewagę podczas bitwy. Ponadto, doujutsu pozwala na świetne rozpracowywanie technik wrogów, między innymi dzięki nadawaniu chakrze koloru. 'Mangekyou Sharingan' Będąc pod presją pomocy swojemu przyjacielowi Akeru, Ren uzyskał Mangekyou sharingan, który przyjął formę trzech kunai. Ten poziom doujutsu daje mu możliwość używania trzech rzadkich technik - Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi oraz Susanoo. Ta pierwsza znajduje się w jego prawym oku, natomiast Tsukuyomi w lewym. Oba Mangekyou pozwalają na użycie Susanoo. O ile Mangekyou Sasuke pozwalało na kontrolę czarnych płomieni, a Itachiego czasu Tsukuyomi, o tyle oczy Rena specjalizują się w kontroli Susanoo. Młody Uchiha może dowolnie manipulować jego kośćmi, np. nastawiając je jak kolce, na które nadziewa się przeciwnik. Jego kościotrup jako jedyny posiada także skrzydła, co daje mu niesamowitą przewagę w walce. Ren potrafi też przyzywać same części swojego Susanoo, np. głowę lub rękę. Na początku był w stanie używać tylko klatki piersiowej, jednak nawet w tym stanie ujawniały się umiejętności manipulacji kośćmi tej techniki. Uchiha był w stanie przemieścić żebra wojownika tak, by stworzyły przed nim tarczę. Pozostawiało to Rena podatnego na rany z tyłu i z boku, ale dawało mu niemal nieprzebijalną tarczę z przodu. W miarę rozwoju Susanoo, rozwinęło się ono do pełnej formy kościotrupa. Przypomina on rogatego inkaskiego bożka, który w następnych poziomach coraz bardziej upodabnia się do Quetzalcoatla, a jego aura jest koloru białego. Jest on także w stanie oddzielić się od użytkownika by walczyć jako osobny wojownik. Podczas walki z Sasuke Uchihą Ren chcąc zwiększyć swoją szybkość zmniejszył wielkość swojego Susanoo, przez co to stało się bardziej skoncentrowane i stało się czymś na kształt zbroi. W tej wersji Uchiha jest dużo szybszy i zwinniejszy, a jego siła fizyczna jest siłą Susanoo. Może także operować thumb|left|296px|Ren unieruchomiony pieczęcią Akerutrzecią ręką kościotrupa. Pomimo tego, że zbroja nie pokrywa jego całego ciała, to jej biała poświata chroni je całe. Ponadto, chłopak posiada też skrzydła, które może chować i wysuwać w każdej chwili. Opracowanie tej techniki przyczyniło się do opanowania do perfekcji sharingana przez Rena i zyskanie rinnegana. Druga forma Susanoo Rena zyskuje grawerowany dziwnymi wzorami pancerz oraz mięśnie. Na jego skrzydłach pojawiają się pióra, a jego bronią jest guan dao, którym potrafi operować z niezwykłą szybkością. W wersji pancerza ciało Rena pokrywają mięśnie jego Susanoo, a w jego ręce pojawia się guan dao. Drugi poziom kościotrupa Uchihy, podobnie jak u jego poprzedników, jest w stanie przyczepić użytkownika do ziemi, nie pozwalając na jego przesunięcie, co chłopak zademonstrował nie pozwalając przyciągnąć się przez Banshō Ten'in Madary. Finalna forma tej techniki u Rena wygląda podobnie jak u jego kuzynów oraz brata, jednak posiada potężne skrzydła oraz jego osłona ma wydłużone, wężowe kły. Ponadto, dzierży legendarną włócznię- Ama no Nuboko. Na jej ostrzu wiszą dwa koraliki- czarny oraz biały, symbolizujące Inton oraz Yoton. Przy bezpośrednim uderzeniu Ama no Nuboko zamraża trafionego w czasie i przestrzeni, sprawiając, że jest to broń równie niebezpieczna, co miecz Totsuka no Tsurugi Itachiego. W wersji zbroi Ren posiada pancerz swojego wojownika oraz jego włócznię. Po miesięcznym treningu w Lesie Śmierci Uchiha rozwinął swoje Susanoo do maksymalnego stanu. Zyskało ono wtedy dolne części ciała razem z nogami, sprawiając, że Ren zyskał pełnowymiarowego wojownika. Jego mobilność zdecydowanie się zwiększyła, a także zbroja Susanoo pokrywała już całe ciało chłopaka, co dawało mu możliwość używania twardych kości techniki do ataku nogami. W walce z ożywionym Edo Tensei Uchihą Madarą jounin pokazał także, że jego kościotrup może wspomagać jego techniki formując dodatkowe pieczęcie i tym samym zwiększając moc ataku. Może też samemu wykonywać techniki na ogromną skalę, co udowodnił, używając techniki Futon, która zaskoczyła samego Madarę, przecinając jego Mokuton. Po zdobyciu Rinnegana, Susanoo Rena również zyskało to doujutsu w swoich oczach, dzięki czemu dzieliło z nim wzrok. Chłopak pokazał też umiejętność łączenia Ścieżki Asury ze swoim wojownikiem. Po uczynieniu tego, kościotrup jounina zyskuje sześć rąk oraz trzy głowy z Rinneganami w oczach. Pokazał on możliwość wystrzeliwywania swoich rąk jak pocisków oraz zmienianiu swoich żeber w zmechanizowane macki. Młody Uchiha pokazał także, że potrafi łączyć natury chakry ze swoim kościotrupem, co skutkuje porażeniem przeciwnika Raitonem, bądź oparzeniem Katonem przy dotknięciu. Ponadto, podobnie jak ze Ścieżką Asury, Ren może łączyć z Susanoo Ścieżkę Zwierząt, nadając swojemu kościotrupowi cechy zwierzęce. Do tej pory pokazał, że może wytworzyć mu skorpioni ogon zakończony kolcem, długie pazury i kły. Po zdobyciu Entonu może też pokryć Susanoo czarnymi płomieniami Amaterasu. Ponadto, Susanoo Rena pokazało umiejętność używania techniki Yasaka Magatama. Wersja Uchihy tworzy trzy elipsy, po których poruszają się łezki z chakry. Następnie wyrzuca je w stronę przeciwnika. Gdy Yasaka Magatama znajdzie się w pobliżu oponenta, wybucha, zasypując go gradem ostrych jak brzytwa i wirujących łezek. Wkrótce po obudzeniu trzech technik swojego Mangekyou, Renowi udało się także uzyskać umiejętność wszystkich posiadaczy Susanoo - Hotei. Iluzja Uchihy pozwala mu na złapanie przeciwnika w genjutsu poprzez kontakt wzrokowy z jego Susanoo. Wciąga ono ofiarę do swojego świata, w której pojawia się Ren, a za nim jego kościotrup. Jest to wspólna cecha wszystkich użytkowników Mangekyou, jednak efekt jaki wywiera na przeciwnika iluzja, jest unikatowy. U jounina, jego przeciwnik czuje, jakby uderzyła w niego błyskawica, co powoduje paraliż na całym ciele i czasami uraz psychiczny. Mangekyou Sharingan, pomimo dawania Renowi ogromnym możliwości, kładzie wielki nacisk na oczy użytkownika. Nadużywanie tej mocy prowadzi w końcu do ślepoty i zaniku mocy Sharingana. 'Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan' Po przeszczepie oczu swojego brata, Ren uzyskał jego unikalną zdolność Mangekyou Sharingana- Enton, co pozwoliło mu na kontrolę czarnych płomieni. Jego Sharingan zyskał także nowy wygląd, będący połączeniem doujutsu Rena oraz Hayato - czterech kunaiów włożonych w znak shurikena. Susanoo jounina również się zmieniło- stało się bardziej opancerzone i solidniejsze. Zyskało również dwie strony i twarze, a także cztery ręce. Tylna strona wygląda jak Susanoo Hayato, czyli przypomina egipskiego faraona, posiadając wydłużoną brodę. Ponadto, kościotrup Rena może zmieniać się pomiędzy jedno, a dwustronną formą. Najistotniejszą zmianą w tej technice jest jednak nowy duchowy przedmiot wojownika - Wadatsumi no Shinju, należący wcześniej do wersji Hayato. Zastępuje on Ama no Nuboko i jest dostępny nie tylko w ostatecznej, ale w każdej formie Susanoo. Jest to idealnie okrągła, biała perła, którą kościotrup trzyma w trzeciej ręce. Może ona zmieniać się w dowolną broń, np. miecz lub łuk. Uchiha jednak wciąż może używać swojej dawnej broni Ama no Nuboko, ponieważ najpotężniejszą formą tej perły jest właśnie ta włócznia. Duchowe bronie obu kościotrupów połączyły się, podobnie jak talenty Mangekyou obu braci. Ponadto, Wadatsumi no Shinju jest w stanie wytwarzać nie tylko samą broń, ale także amunicję do niej, co Ren udowodnił, produkując strzały do łuku Susanoo. Po zdobyciu nowych oczu Uchiha nie musiał się już więcej martwić o skutki uboczne używania Mangekyou Sharingana. Sprawiały one, że chłopak nie ślepnął używając tego poziomu doujutsu, a także techniki od niego pochodne nie męczyły go tak bardzo i nie wymagały takiej ilości chakry. 'Rinnegan' Pomimo zdobycia ostatecznego poziomu swojego doujutsu, Ren nieczęsto z niego korzysta. Jeśli jednak jest już do tego zmuszony, to używa głównie technik Ścieżek Asury i Zwierząt, ponieważ są dla niego najbardziej przydatne. Niemniej jednak chłopak jest w stanie w pełni korzystać z tego Kekkei Genkai. Rinnegan daje mu jednak moc korzystania ze wszystkich Sześciu Ścieżek, a także wspólne pole widzenia tego doujutsu. Uchiha zazwyczaj wykorzystuje możliwości swoich oczu, by łączyć je w potężne kombinacje z innymi technikami. Jest w tym bardzo kreatywny, np. podczas V Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi przyciągnął przywołanego Edo Tensei Kakuzu dzęki Tendo, a następnie przebił go Chidori. W miarę upływu czasu Ren coraz bardziej oswaja się z Rinneganem i lepiej poznaje jego moce. Ponadto, potężne techniki tych oczu, takie jak Chibaku Tensei nie męczą go tak bardzo jak np. Nagato, ponieważ Uchiha jest w pełni sił, w przeciwieństwie do Uzumakiego. 'Taijutsu' Ren jest wprawiony w walce wręcz, potrafi używać wielu stylów walki, ponieważ skopiował je swoim sharinganem. Najczęściej wyprowadza silne kopnięcia nogami, które biorąc pod uwagę doujutsu jounina, mogą być wyprowadzane bardzo precyzyjnie. Największym jednak atutem Uchihy jest jego porażająca szybkość, większa nawet od swojego kuzyna- Sasuke. Niewielu shinobi potrafiło nadążyć nad morderczym tempem walki narzucanym im przez Rena. 'Kenjutsu' W walce jounin często posługuje się swoją nieodłączną kataną. Potrafi przesyłać przez nią swoją chakrę, nadając jej więcej właściwości. Ren jest dość wprawiony w walce na miecze i potrafi wprawnie nią operować poczas bitwy. 'Shurikenjutsu' Jako członek klanu Uchiha, chłopak jest doświadczony w używaniu narzędzi shinobi. Dzięki swojemu sharinganowi jest w stanie rzucać z nimi z niespotykaną celnością, przewidując ruch przeciwnika. Jego ulubioną bronią thumb|238px|Wzmocniony Futonem shuriken Renasą fuma shurikeny, ale najczęściej używa kunai. Zazwyczaj łączy je z metalowymi linkami, dzięki którym może modyfikować tor lotu broni. Ren pokazał także, że jest w stanie połączyć ze swoimi brońmi każdą z jego trzech natur chakry. Jest to bardzo przydatne, ponieważ używając np. Futonu z małego shurikena może wytworzyć dookoła niego ostrą powłokę, która zwiększa zasięg pocisku. Swoje liczne narzędzia Ren przechowuje w pieczęci znajdującej się na opasce na jego prawym nadgarstku, co w razie potrzeby pozwala mu na szybkie i efektowne sięgnięcie po broń. 'Genjutsu' Przed aktywowaniem Sharingana umiejętności w Rena w tej dziedzinie były nikłe, jednak stopniowo zwiększały się w miarę rozwoju jego doujutsu. Nawet z w pełni obudzonym Sharinganem niewiele z niego korzystał, jednak po zdobyciu Mangekyou zmieniło się to. Tsukuyomi stało się jego potężną kartą atutową. Znienacka potrafi spojrzeć w oczy wroga, by złapać go do swojego świata i torturować go psychicznie. Często również wykorzystuje potężną iluzję Hotei. Jednak oprócz tych dwóch technik, Ren wciąż niezbyt lubi posługiwać się genjutsu. 'Historia' 'Prolog' 'Początek' Razem ze swoim bratem bliżniakiem Hayato, Ren dorastał w szczęściu i spełnieniu. Nie doświadczał aż tak bardzo represji z powodu należenia do swojego klanu, ponieważ był przyjacielskim i otwartym jak na Uchihę chłopcem. Posiadał ogromny talent, szczególnie do ninjutsu, więc rodzice posłali go do Akademii Ninja. Wiecznie rywalizował ze swoim bratem, jednak ani on, ani Hayato nie mogli powiedzieć, że są od siebie lepsi. Ich umiejętności stały na takim samym poziomie, co dawało im motywację do stawania się lepszymi. W wieku ośmiu lat ukończyli Akademię Ninja i zostali przydzieleni do Drużyny Piątej. Podczas jednej z misji, walcząc z posiadaczem potężnego doujutsu zostali ofiarami jego Kekkei Genkai Uwolnienia Czasu, co poskutkowało uwięzieniem w równoległym wymiarze obydwu Uchiha przez kilkanaście lat. Kiedy technika się skończyła, Ren oraz Hayato nie zdawali sobie sprawy z upływu czasu i dopiero rządy Szóstego Hokage uświadomiły ich w zmianie. Jako ostatni w wiosce przedstawiciele klanu Uchiha, zostali ciepło przyjęci w wiosce. Szybko się zaaklimatyzowali, jednak po dowiedzeniu się o masakrze swojego klanu ich dotychczas podobne charaktery mocno się zmieniły. Hayato stał się bardziej ponury, natomiast Ren zaczął dostrzegać pozytywne strony życia. Oboje w tym czasie po raz pierwszy obudzili swojego sharingana. 'Część I' 'Nowa drużyna' W wieku dwunastu lat Ren oraz Hayato przymusowo ponownie ukończyli Akademię Ninja i zostali przydzieleni do różnych drużyn. Senseiem młodego Uchiha został Kakashi Hatake, jinchuuriki 7 ogoniastej bestii Nanabiego oraz honorowy left|thumb|190px|Kakashi Hatake - sensei Renaczłonek Nowych Siedmiu Mistrzów Miecza. Partnerami Rena byli: Akeru Uzumaki, użytkownik Byakugana oraz jinchuuriki Kyuubiego, a także pochodzący z Kumogakure Isao Yumarana, posiadacz Kekkei Genkai Genshigan. Drużyna dobrze się dogadywała, bardzo ze sobą rywalizując. Szczególnie konkurowali Ren oraz Akeru, który okazał się być synem szóstego Hokage. Podczas jednej z misji okazało się, że Szósty specjlanie przydzielił swoją prawą rękę- Kakashiego doright|thumb|163px|Akeru Uzumaki nadzoru nad synem. Pomimo pierwszej niechęci Uchihy do rozpuszczonego Uzumakiego po pewnym czasie stali się oni dobrymi kompanami. Isao natomiast Ren dobrze poznał dopiero później, ze względu na cichą naturę chłopaka. Kakashi, podobnie jak swoją poprzednią drużynę, postanowił sprawdzić Rena, Isao oraz Akeru w teście dzwoneczków. Jego nowi podopieczni nie mieli z nim kłopotów. Jak się później okazało, zawdzięczali wszystko Renowi, który już raz przeszedł ten test i wiedział, co należy w nim robić. Polecił więc Isao oraz Akeru zignorować liczbę dzwoneczków i działać jak drużyna. Kakashi był bardzo zadowolony z ich współpracy i oznajmił im, że pomyślnie zdali jego wyzwanie. 'Pierwsze zadanie' Drużyna 4 z powodu posiadania aż czterech użytkowników doujutsu została najpierw przydzielona do wytropienia złodziei cennego towaru potrzebnego do budowy nowej siedziby ANBU. Misja odbywała się niedaleko granic Konohy, ze względu na wczesną porę napadu. Ren i jego kompani szybko więc dogonili złodzei, którzy okazali się pochodzić z Wioski Wodospadu. Napastników było około dziesięciu, co nie stanowiło zbytniego wyzwania dla Kakashiego, ten jednak postanowił sprawdzić swoich uczniów. Zajął się więc siódemką shinobi, podczas gdy pozostała trójka zaatakowała geninów. Ren jako pierwszy odparł atak jednego z nich. Był to człowiek o randze chuunina, więc znacznie przewyższał umiejętnościami nowicjusza Uchiha. Podczas tej walki młody Ren po raz pierwszy uaktywnił swojego dwułezkowego sharingana. Nawet niepełny sharingan mógł z łatwością wyczytać ruchy przeciwnika, sprawiając, że chuunin nie mógł trafić swojego przeciwnika. Jako iż był biegły w taijutsu, Ren postanowił skopiować jego ruchy, co poskutkowało sporym postępem w jego poziomie taijutsu. Zaskoczony umiejętnościami genina shinobi z Wodospadu wkrótce mu uległ, padając nieprzytomnie na ziemię. Kiedy chłopak odwrócił się, zobaczył, że jego przyjaciel z drużyny, Akeru Uzumaki właśnie wykonywał jakąś dziwną technikę. Uderzał wirującą kulą chakry prosto w brzuch przeciwnika krzycząc ,,Rasengan!". Ren uznał więc, że jest to jej nazwa. Przeciwnik Akeru został dosłownie zniszczony techniką. Widocznie miał połamane wszystkie kości, bo nie mógł się ruszać. Isao również skończył już walczyć. Następnie cała trójka ruszyła na pomoc senseiowi. Kakshi już kończył rozprawiać się z wrogami, tnąc ich na kwałki połączonym z chakrą wiatru Kubikiribōchō. Ku zdziwieniu jego kompanów Ren pokonał jednego z przeciwników techniką Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu. Po odzyskaniu skradzionego towaru drużyna, w przeciwnieństwie do innych początujących, zaczęła wykonywać trudniejsze misje, np. rangi B. Ren i jego przyjaciele zostali poddani treningowi przez Kakashiego, który nauczył Rena natury chakry błyskawicy oraz swojej atutowej techniki Chidori. W przeciwnieństwie do swojego poprzednika- Sasuke chłopak nie używał tej techniki tak często. Korzystał z niej tylko w przypadku prawdziwej okazji, w przeciwnym razie wolał swoje techniki Katon. 'Egzamin na Chuunina ' Parę miesięcy później Kakashi ogłosił drużynie 4, że zbliżają się egzaminy na chuunina. Zdwoił więc ich treningi, podczas których Ren opanował taką technikę jak Raiton: Gian. Chłopak był bardzo podekscytowany tym, że może awansowac rangą, jednak Isao zawsze sprowadzał go na ziemię, mówiąc, że najpierw musi przejść trzy trudne etapy testu. Uchiha nie ustawał więc w treningach, by być jak najlepiej przygotowanym na egzamin. Pierwsza część pisemna poszła Renowi zadziwiająco dobrze. Dwułezkowy sharingan pozwolił mu na łatwe skopiowanie odpowiedzi kolegów z innych ławek. Ponadto, nie zastanawiając się, dobrze odpowiedział na ostatnie, dziesiąte pytanie. Akeru oraz Isao również pomyślnie przeszli próbę i cała drużyna została awansowana do drugiej fazy w Lesie Śmierci. Słynny Konoszański las był dużym wyzwaniem dla całego zespołu. Drużyna 4 otrzymała Zwój Nieba, którego już od początku musiała zaciekle bronić. Zaatakowali ich genini z Kirigakure, dobrze wytrenowani w wodnym ninjutsu. Uchiha poraził jednego z nich Chidori, natomiast Isao stworzył pod pozostałymi dwoma bagno swoim Genshiganem. Nie pochłonął ich calych, tylko unieruchomił. Okazało się jednak, że przeciwnicy również posiadali Zwój Nieba, więc drużyna ruszyła dalej. Po trzech dniach udało jej się wreszcie zdobyć Zwój Ziemi, który pozyskali od shinobi z Suny. Była to trudna walka, podczas której wszyscy członkowie drużyny byli w sporych tarapatach. Ich przeciwnicy bowiem byli lalkarzami i bardzo dobrze się bronili nawet przed Rasenganami Akeru. Geninom udało się jednak dotrzeć do swojego celu, czyli wieży, co poskutkowało promocją do trzeciego, ostatniego etapu egzaminu. 'Turniej' Turniej walk był dla Rena ogromnym przeżyciem. Przez miesiąc więc wytrwale ćwiczył, by zostać chuuninem. Podczas turnieju Uchiha musiał zmierzyć się z geninem z Kumo. Nie był on dla niego wyzwaniem, więc postanowił wypróbować na nim swoje genjutsu, co udało się. Przeciwnik po kilkunastu min utach został obezwładniony iluzją Rena, którą ten rzucił na niego swoim Sharinganem. W drugiej rundzie było już trudniej, ponieważ walczył człowiekiem z Kekkei Genkai. Było to uwolnienie Światła, uzyskiwanie poprzez połączenie Katonu oraz Intonu. Podczas tej walki destrukcji uległa znaczna część areny egzaminu, ponieważ żaden z przeciwników nie chciał ustąpić. Uchiha zasypywał swojego przeciwnika technikami Katon, natomiast ten używał swojego Kekkei Genkai, by się bronić, a następnie wyprowadzać szybkie kontry. Ren jednak wyszedł z tej walki zwycięsko, używając prostej sztuczki. Zmylił przeciwnika, rzucając fuma shuriken, a kiedy ten robił unik, jego klon dźgnął go Chidori w ramię. Spowodowało to utratę przytomności przez przeciwnika, więc Uchiha dostał się do finału. Jego przyjaciele Akeru oraz Isao odpadli w półfinałach, więc wspierali kolegę z drużyny w ostatecznej fazie. Jego przeciwnikiem był Shikaru Nara, geniusz i spec od taktyki. Słabym punktem chłopaka była mała siła fizyczna i niewielka znajomość technik, jednak te użyte z niezwykłą przemyślnością Shikaru dawały porażający efekt. Nara nie mógł się równać z Renem pod względem siły ofensywnej, ten bowiem posiadał już dwie natury chakry opanowane w dobrym stopniu. Kiedy walka się zaczęła, Uchiha, tak jak Nara przewidywał, przeszedł od razu do ofensywy. Używając Raiton: Gian zaatakował Shikaru, ten jednak się tego spodziewał i wykonał płynny unik. Następnie, zanim Ren zdążył się zorientować, było po pojedynku. Został złapany w Kagemane no jutsu, które uniemożliwiło jego ruchy. Sytuacja była beznadziejna, a Uchiha po paru próbach ucieczki uznał, że jest unieruchomiony zbyt mocno, więc poddał się. Następnie podszedł do Shikaru i pogratulował mu uściskiem dłoni. Następnie razem z resztą drużyny 4 dowiedział się, że wszyscy jej członkowie zostali awansowani na chuuninów. 'Pościg za nukeninem' Przez następne dwa lata drużyna wykonywała misje i stała się renomowanym zespołe m w Konosze. Ren, który podczas swojej pierwszej misji rangi S dotycznącej zlikwidowania nukenina z klanu Inuzuka, stanowiącego poważny problem dla shinobi z Wioski Skały uaktywnił swój pełny, trzyłezkowy sharingan, natomiast Akeru, który już wtedy znany był pod przydomkiem ,,Wirujący Shinobi Konohy" używając swojego Byakugana rozpracował przepływ chakry w technice oponenta i zainspirowany nią, opracował własną, udoskonaloną wersję tej techniki- Uzumaki Gatsuga. Jednak to nie on wykończył nukenina, tylko Isao, zamieniając swoje Uwolnienie Wody na strumień betonu. Podczas tej misji Ren po raz pierwszy działał w charakterze oinina. 'Nowe Akatsuki' Po uporaniu się z problemem nukenina drużyna przyjęła teoretycznie łatwe zadanie, rangę C, ponieważ musiała nieco odpocząć i wyleczyć rany. Ich celem było zdobycie najnowszych informacji na temat sytuacji na granicy Kraju Ognia oraz Wiatru. Misja wydawała się przyjemna i nie sprawiała żadnego zagrożenia. Drużyna 4 szybko dotarła na miejsce. Od okolicznych mieszkańców zaczęła zbierać dane o ostatnich wydarzeniach na granicy. Sytuacja była w porządku, żaden z krajów nie prowadził akcji zaczepnych, więc po trzech dniach zespół miał zamiar wracać do domu. Na ścieżce do Konohy, drogę zastąpił im zamaskowany mężczyzna, niemal identyczny jak ten, którego opis wszyscy znali z opowieści, a którego Kakashi spotkał osobiście. Prawie niezmieniona biała maska, na której pojawił się nowy otwór łezki był dowodem na to, że przez shinobi z Konohy stoi nie kto inny, jak niesławny Tobi, ten który wywołał IV Wielką Wojnę Shinobi. Jedyną cechą, która zmieniła się w nim od feralnej nocy, kiedy został on pokonany przez Szóstego Hokage, Uzumakiego Naruto był ten dodatkowy otwór na czole, w którym użytkownicy doujutsu z łatwością dostrzegli Byakugana. Co więcej, Tobi dalej posiadał swojego Sharingana oraz Rinnegana... Po kilkunastu sekundach ciszy i narastającego napięcia, zamaskowany mężczyzna wreszcie przemówił. Powitał Kakashiego jak swojego starego przyjaciela i pogratulował mu nowej drużyny. Zdziwił się na widok człowieka z Sharinganem i zapytał jak to możliwe, że ostał się jeszcze jakiś inny Uchiha, nie licząc Sasuke. Zszokowany Ren nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć, ale wyręczył go Kakashi, który po prostu zapytał, jak Tobi przeżył. Ten odparł, że w ostatniej chwili zamienił się miejscami z Zetsu, natomiast sam resztką chakry teleportował się do swojego wymiaru. Tam znajdował się przez pewien czas, a jako, że czas leci tam szybciej, powrócił dopiero kilka lat temu. Oświadczył, że założył nowe, potężniejsze Akatsuki, a także zdobył Byakugana, pamiętając o trafieniu go Rasenganem kilkanaście lat temu. Stwierdził, że teraz nie da się już zaskoczyć oraz że jest w stanie złapać ponownie każdego jinchuuriki, a zacznie od Dziewięcioogoniastego. W tej samej chwili Kakashi zaatakował Tobiego, jednak ten po prostu stał się niematerialny, a jounin przeleciał przez niego. Potem, znając limit niematerialności Tobiego, stworzył sześć swoich klonów, którthumb|212px|Tobi walczący z Drużyną 4e atakowały go przez cały czas. Kiedy przeciwnik musiał stać się materialny, Kakashi naładował Kubikiribōchō chakrą ognia i ciął prosto w jego rękę. Ten uskoczył w ostatniej chwili, jego płaszcz zaczał się jednak palić, a skończył dopiero, gdy pozbawił Tobiego całego rękawa. Mężczyzna porzucił więc płaszcz i odpowiedział wystrzeleniem promienia chakry, używając Ścieżki Asury. Zrobiło to ogromne wrażenie na Renie, ponieważ nigdy jeszcze nie widział tak osobliwej techniki. Kakashi jednak uniknął promienia i rozłożył dwa skrzydła Nanabiego, wzlatując w powietrze. Stamtąd, pikując, przeleciał przez Tobiego używając Raikiri, ponieważ przeciwnik znów stał się niematerialny. Następnie, nie zważając na zaciekłe ataki Kakashiego, zamaskowany człowiek podszedł do zamarłego Akeru, który dosłownie nie mógł się poruszyć. Powiedział, że zaraz zakończy ten pojedynek używając Ludzkiej Ścieżki. Stojący dotąd bezczynnie Isao rozpuścił mu ziemię pod nogami, sprawiając, że przeciwnik zaczął się zapadać. Zdziwiony Tobi używając Shinra Tensei odepchnął chuunina na daleką odległość. Podobny los spotkał znajdującego się obok niego Kakashiego. Na polu walki pozostał jedynie Ren. Czuł presję, wiedział, że musi coś zrobić, musi pomóc przyjacielowi. Tymczasem ręka zamaskowanego mężczyzny nieubłaganie zbliżała się do zamarłego ze strachu Akeru. Ren poczuł silne kłócie w oku, więc zamknął je na chwilę. Kiedy ponownie je otworzył, poczuł, że coś spływa mu po policzku. Nie było to jednak tak dziwne jak to, że rękę Tobiego spowiły czarne płomienie, a on sam krzyknał, wycofał się i...nagle zniknął w jakimś dziwnym, zdaniem Rena, wirze. 'Raport' Po powrocie z misji Kakashi i jego drużyna od razu udali się by złożyć raport Hokage. Naruto był wstrząśnięty wiadomością o powrocie starego wroga, więc wysłał gońców, by zorganizować nowe zebranie pięciu Kage. Następnie poinformował wszystkich szpiegów Konohy o nadchodzącym zagrożeniu i nakazał wzmóc ostrożność. Ren, wciąż zaskoczony tym, co stało się w drodze do Konohy, nie mógł dojść do siebie. Chwilę po tym, gdy pojawiły się te dziwne płomienie czuł, że krew cieknie mu po policzku, a lewe oko boli, jakby ktoś kłuł je igłą. Kiedy obmył swoje oko w pobliskim jeziorku, zobaczył, że zamiast łezek, jego Sharingan ma formę czegoś na kształ trzech kunai. Kiedy jednak spróbował wrócić do dawnego poziomu, udało mu się to bez problemu. Nie wiedział więc, czy osiągnął właśnie jakiś dziwny poziom Sharingana, czy to tylko nowa technika. O tym, jak pokonał Tobiego nie mówił jeszcze dokładnie, zresztą jego drużyna miała pilniejsze rzeczy na głowie. Kiedy wreszcie zdobył się na odwagę i poinformował swojego senseia o sytuacji, ten natychmiast wiedział o co chodzi. Wyjaśnił mu, czym jest Mangekyou sharingan i pokazał, że on również potrafi używać tej formy doujutsu. Hokage, w nagrodę za tak cenną dla całego świata shinobi informację, jaką był powrót Tobiego, mianował Rena, Isao oraz Akeru jouninami. 'Część II' 'Prolog' Od czasu spotkania przez Drużynę Czwartą Tobiego minęły dwa lata. Teraz już szesnastoletni Ren opanował wszystkie trzy techniki Mangekyou Sharingana- Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi oraz Susanoo. To ostatnie tylko do formy szkieletu, który u młodego Uchihy przybrał formę skrzydlatego inkaskiego bożka, przypominającego Quetzalcoatla w ludzkiej postaci. Dowiedział się on więcej o innych użytkownikach Mangekyou, a także o tym, że jego starszy kuzyn- Sasuke- miał talent do kształtowania czarnych płomieni. Posiadł także informację o tym, że brat Sasuke- Itachi mógł manipulować czasem Tsukuyomi. Kiedy Ren obudził w sobie Susanoo, zdał sobie sprawę, że unikalną techniką jego Mangekyou jest kontrola Susanoo. Mógł on swobodnie manipulować jego kośćmi, przywoływać wybrane części szkieletu, a także jego wojownik jako jedyny posiadał skrzydła. Ponadto, Ren opanował już trzecią naturę chakry - Fuuton, która bardzo przypadła mu do gustu. Tymczasem, jego bliźniak Hayato stał się nukeninem. Ren wiedział o jego planach opuszczenia wioski już wcześniej i szanował jego wybór oraz niechęć do ,,nowej" Konohy. Bracia rozstali się bez wrogichthumb|180px|Isao Yumarana po dwóch latach nastawień, a ostatnie wieści ze świata donosiły, że Hayato również posiadł moc Mangekyou sharingana. Ogromny skok mocy spotkał także Isao- do jego technik Suitonu oraz Raitonu doszedł ostateczny, niemal legendarny poziom oczu klanu Yumarana- Pryzmatyczny Genshigan. Ponadto, coraz lepiej szła mu współpraca z jego summonami- jaszczurkami. Pryzmat dawał Isao dwie rzadkie techniki- Hachiman oraz Raijin. Te ostatnie młody Yumarana mógł z powodzeniem kształtować. Akeru, będcący już naprawdę potężnym shinobim opanował Rasengan do tego stopnia, że jego ojciec nie potrafił powtórzyć niektórych jego technik. Ponadto kontrola Kyuubiego, której nie potrafił czasem odpowiednio wykorzystać, dawała mu ogromną przewagę w walce. Po dowiedzeniu się o pojedynku swojego brata z Sasuke, Ren samemu wyruszył, by pomścić Hayato. Ścigał swojego kuzyna, a idąc po jego tropie natrafił na miejsce walki obu Uchiha. Do tej pory jeszcze w tamtym miejscu płonęły czarne płomienie. Teren był niesamowicie zdewastowany. Po odnalezieniu swojego brata, odprawił mu pogrzeb i wziął jego oczy. Pomimo tego, że jego wzrok wciąż był w dość dobrym stanie, nie chciał, by moc Hayato się zmarnowała. Po powrocie do Konohy Ren przeszczepił sobie Mangekyou brata, zyskując Wieczny Mangekyou Sharingan. Przyjął on formę czterech kunai włożonych w znak sharingana jego brata- shurikena. Po tej operacji Ren zyskał również umiejętność Hayato- kontrolę czarnych płomieni, a jego Susanoo stało się bardziej opancerzone. 'Sasuke vs. Konoha' Po zniknięciu jinchuurikich Rokubiego oraz Sanbiego w pięciu krajach niesamowicie zaostrzono ostrożność. Nowe Akatsuki z Tobim na czele stanowiło ogromne zagrożenie. Wypowiedziało wojnę pięciu krajom, które objęły ochroną swoich jinchuurikich. Do schwytania Nanabiego oraz Kyuubiego został przydzielony najsilniejszy po Tobim członek organizacji- Uchiha Sasuke. Było mu to bardzo na rękę, więc od razu wyruszył na misję. Razem z Akeru oraz Kakashim w rezydencji Hokage znajdowali się także Ren oraz Isao. Kiedy usłyszeli wybuchy, wbrew rozkazom ANBU wyruszyli bronić Konohy. Dotarli do źródla walki. Spostrzegli oddział około pięćdziesięciu shinobich otoczonych przez oddziały ANBU. SIły Konohy toczyły z ni mi nierówną walkę, ponieważ wśród napastników był Sasuke Uchiha, który swoim Susanoo rozgarniał ich, niczym trawę. Nic sobie nie robiąc z ich ataków, podpalał Amaterasu coraz to kolejne budynki Konohy. Kiedy dostrzegł drużynę 4 uśmiechnął się strasznie. Powiedział, że przybył, by schwytać Siedmio oraz Dziewięcioogoniastego i zaproponował im, by poddali się bez walki. Kakashi oraz Akeru oczywiście odmówili, na co Sasuke parsknął śmiechem. Szybko jednak uśmiech znikł z jego twarzy, ponieważ odrzuciła go potężna ręka Susanoo Rena, który z niesamowitym zapałem bojowym zaatakował nukenia. Rozpoczęła się bitwa dwóch kościotrupów. Zaskoczony Sasuke z trudem parował wściekłe ciosy swojego przeciwnika. Widząc jego zdziwienie, Ren wyjaśnił mu, że ma zamiar pomścić swojego brata. Patrząc w nowe oczy swojego kuzyna, Sasuke szybko zorientował się, z kim ma do czynienia. W tej samej chwili obaj Uchiha użyli Amaterasu. Był to osobliwy widok, ponieważ obie fale płomieni zaczęły wyniszczać się nawzajem. Ren jednak zebrał pozostałe Amaterasu i uformował je w fenixa, który z ogromną prędkością spadł prosto na Susanoo Sasuke. Kiedy Ren myślał, że już po nukeninie, że to już tylko kwestia czasu, aż wyczerpie mu się chakra, a Susanoo przestanie go chronić, Sasuke niespodziewanie odłączył się od swojego kościotrupa, który, nie mając umiejętności Susanoo Rena, natychmiast zniknął, a pokrywające go Amaterasu spadło na ziemię. Nukenin ciężko oddychał, ponieważ ten manewr wymagał od niego wielkiej szybkości. Niespodziewanie w jego ręce pojawił się miecz z Chidori, który uderzył w Susanoo Rena. Kościotrup wytrzymał uderzenie, a Uchiha zdał sobie sprawę, że jego kuzyn również zna technikę jego senseia i najprawdopodobniej rozwinął ją w znacznym stopniu. Sasuke zaśmiał się widząc zdziwienie oponenta i zaczął drwić z niego, mówiąc, że jego brat miał również taką zaskoczoną minę. Kiedy wściekły Ren przygotowywał się do nowej techniki, musiał namierzyć swojego kuzyna, który wykorzystując to, złapał go w Tsukuyomi. 'Świat iluzji' Podczas pobytu w świecie Sasuke, Ren nie był tak torturowany, jak się spodziewał. Widocznie Sasuke nie postrzegał go jako realne zagrożenie, śmiał się tylko z niego i mówił, że Hayato był od niego ostrożniejszy. Potem zaczął torturować go fizycznie, ale wstrząśnięty opowieściami o walce z jego bratem Ren nie czuł aż tak wielkiego bólu. W końcu znudzony Sasuke zaczął wypytywać swojego kuzyna, jak przeżył rzeź klanu Uchiha. Ren milczał, jednak kiedy Sasuke ponowił pytanie, opowiedział mu swoją historię. Jego kuzyn bardzo zdziwił się dziwną opowieścią o skoku w czasie, ale powiedział, że nie ma to znaczenia, bo i tak zaraz zginie. Chciał ponownie poddać po torturom, ale jego Tsukuyomi nagle zaczęło się rozpadać, aż w końcu zupełnie zniknęło, a iluzja minęła. Uchiha złamał ją swoim Sharinganem. 'Uchiha vs Uchiha' Wyczerpany psychicznie Ren upadł na ziemię, a Sasuke podbiegł do niego z zamiarem przebicia go kataną. Drogę zablokował mu jednak Akeru, w trybie dziewięcioogoniastego lisa. Miał aktywne wszystkie ogony, a widząc to, Uchiha nieco się zdziwił. Powiedział, że widział coś takiego u jego ojca, jednak nie dodał, że wtedy ledwo dał radę pokonać jeden ogon. Akeru nie czekał na ruch przeciwnika. Ręką chakry złapał go za nogi i grzmotnął nim o ścianę z impetem. W ostatniej chwili Sasuke zdążył aktywować klatkę piersiową Susanoo, jednak Uzumaki nie zważał na to. Podbiegł do swojego przyjaciela, jednak ten po ocuceniu wstał i kazał mu odejść. Zirytowany Akeru zaczął się kłócić, jednak widząc wzrok Rena, ustąpił mu z drogi. Uchiha, dedykując nową technikę swojemu bratu stworzył zbroję z Susanoo. Sasuke, który w tej chwili wygramolił się z gruzów, musiał przyznać, że nigdy czegoś takiego nie widział, jednak jego kuzyn nie czekał na pochwały. Z ogromną prędkością ruszył na nukenina, który zamachnął się na niego mieczem. Ten po prostu odbił się od powłoki Rena, a ten grzmotnął swojego kuzyna prosto w brzuch. Sasuke, plując krwią, z ogromną prędkością odleciał kilka metrów do tyłu. Po chwili, wściekły, używając Chidori Eiso ponowił próbę ataku, natomiast Ren sparował jego atak ręką. Ich spojrzenia się spotkały, dwa Wieczne Mangekyou Sharingany walczyły przeciwko sobie. Nagle wyraz twarzy Sasuke z wściekłego zmienił się na przerażony. Trwało to jednak tylko chwilę, ponieważ został odepchnięty do tyłu jakąś dziwną siłą. Ren spojrzał na swoje ręce, nie wierząc, że to on to zrobił. Zaskoczenie było tak duże, że jego Susanoo wróciło do normalnego stanu. Czuł się dziwnie, a po chwili zauważył dlaczego, był jakby dwoma osobami. Widział z dwóch miejsc. Spojrzał na swoje Susanoo. To ono dzieliło z nim wzrok. Przestraszył się- jego oczy były fioletowe i miały na sobie kręgi. Nagle usłyszał śmiech swojego kuzyna. Nie był on zdecydowanie pozytywny, jakby szaleńczy. Kiedy Sasuke przestał się śmiać, użył Kuchiose no jutsu i pożegnał się z…użytkownikiem Rinnegana. Tak go nazwał. Następnie odleciał na swoim jastrzębiu, poza zasięg wzroku zaskoczonego Uchihy. 'Rinnegan' Po dowiedzeniu się trochę o Rinneganie od Kakashiego, Ren wpadł w zachwyt. Czuł, że właśnie zrobił milowy krok w drodze do bycia lepszym od Akeru oraz Sasuke. Następnie razem z resztą drużyny ruszył w pościg za nukeninem. Niedługo potem drużyna 4 zobaczyła Sasuke wznoszącego się w powietrze. Miał on zamiar spalić wioskę za jednym razem, obejmując ją z wysokości wzrokiem i tym samym kładąc na niej Amaterasu. Kakashi w drugiej formie bijuu oraz Ren ze skrzydłami Susanoo aktywnymi wznieśli się w powietrze, by powstrzymać Uchihę. Kakashi jednak został sparaliżowany przez niego Chidori Senbon i spadł na ziemię, tracąc na pewien czas przytomność. Ren tymczasem, aktywując Chindo zamachnął się na swojego kuzyna. Ten uskoczył, jednak ostrze przecięło w pół głowę jego summona, który począł spadać na ziemię. Ren był pewny, że jest to już koniec nukenina, zresztą sam Sasuke też tak myślał. W ostatniej chwili jednak użył Susanoo, które zamortyzowało uderzenie. 'Odbudowa Konohy i audiencja u Hokage' Po dowiedzeniu się, że nie wykończył jednak do końca Sasuke i oglądaniu jego feralnej walki z Naruto Uzumakim oraz śmierci oraz uaktywnieniu Rinnegana przez nukenina, Ren czuł, że spełnił swój obowiązek. Wciąż jednak myślał, że miło byłoby jeszcze kiedyś zmierzyć się ze swoim, bądź, co bądź, kuzynem. Następnie jest widziany, gdy wraz ze swoją drużyną stara się pomóc odbudować Konohę i pieczętuje płomienie Amaterasu. Później drużyna 4 zostaje wezwana do rezydencji Hokage, który dziękuje jej za mężną obronę Konohy i wręcza zaskoczonemu Renowi miecz Sasuke, mówiąc, że powinien trafić w dobre ręce. Uchiha przyjmuje prezent. 'Ren vs. Akeru' Gdy Konoha została już doprowadzona do porządku, życie wróciło do normalnego rytmu. Ren zmienił swoje zniszczone ubrania na nowy strój. Teraz nosił białe spodnie, biało - czarną koszulę oraz pelerynę ze znakiem rodu Uchiha na plecach. Podczas walki mógł ją zdjąc i zawiązać wokół pasa, dzięki czemu przypominał nieco swojego kuzyna Sasuke. Zmieniło się także nastawienie do siebie poszczególnych członków drużyny. Po zdobyciu przez Rena Rinnegana Akeru czuł się zazdrosny. Miał wrażenie, że Uchiha jest od niego lepszy, a on stoi wciąż w miejscu. Ren starał thumb|196px|Nowy wygląd Renasię ignorować postawę przyjaciela, jednak ten wciąż proponował mu jakieś nowe pojedynki. Chłopak nie chciał nawet o tym słyszeć. Kiedy więc Akeru zaproponował mu prawdziwą bitwę,thumb|left|144px|Akeru po walce z Sasuke by sprawdzić, kto jest silniejszy, Ren stanowczo odmówił. Uzumaki stwierdził, że prawdziwy shinobi nigdy nie odmawia pojedynku, a Ren zwyczajnie się boi. To nieco sprowokowało młodego Uchihę do zaakceptowania propozycji. Obaj shinobi mieli się zmierzyć w Dolinie Końca, tak jak ich krewni w dawnych czasach. Był to chmurny, ponury dzień, jakby zwiastujący klęskę. Ren i Akeru spotkali się w Dolinie w wyznaczonej porze. Nikt nie wiedział o ich pojedynku, ponieważ nie dostaliby na taki pozwolenia. Wyjaśnili sobie jedną podstawową zasadę – walczą na sto procent swoich możliwości, nie ma żadnych forów. Ren w duchu myślał, że czeka go jego najtrudniejsza walka, gorsza nawet od tej z Sasuke i Tobim. Nie mógł zaplanować przed walką żadnej taktyki, ponieważ czegokolwiek by nie wymyślił, Akeru miałby już na to odpowiedź. Ruszyli. Ren zaczął kataną swojego kuzyna, a Uzumaki Tsugą. Uchiha szybko przekonał się o potędze broni swojego przyjaciela- ten zmienił ją w ogromny młot i grzmotnął nim prosto w Rena. Chłopak nie zdążył nawet zareagować i tocząc się po wodzie, odleciał do tyłu kilka metrów. Pomyślał, że nieźle się zaczyna i ponownie zaatakował, tym razem z wyskoku. Markując cios, podciął nogi przeciwnika, obalając go na ziemię. Ten jednak wygiął się jak sprężyna, podskoczył i skontrował. Wymiana ciosów trwała kilka minut. Ren widział, że Akeru przechodzi na wyższy poziom, dostosował więc swoją moc do jego. Wyprobywując skopiowaną od Sasukę włócznię Chidori niemal trafił swojego przeciwnika. Ten natychmiast sparował włócznię Fuindo. Ren mruknął, że to nie fair wykorzystywać jego technikę przeciwko swojemu twórcy, jednak Akeru odparł, że jest jej współtwórcą. Uchiha wciąż jednak walczył i wykorzystując Futon: Daitoppa odepchnął Akeru na kilkanaście metrów. Widział, że rozzłościł tym kolegę z drużyny, który wszedł w Tryb Dziewięciu Ogonów, aktywując wszystkie na raz. Ren nieco zdziwił się, gdy ogromna ręką chakry zamknęła się tuż nad jego głową. W ostatniej chwili wchłonął ją oraz całą powłokę Akeru dzięki Gakido. Rozzłoszczony jounin rzucił w niego niespodziewanie Futon: Rasenshuriken, co Ren również spokojnie wchłonął. Uchiha postanowił przejść do ofensywy i rzucił w Akeru dwa kunie. Ten po prostu je odbił. Sztuczka Rena zadziałała i, ciągnąc za sznurki, chłopak związał nimi swojego przyjaciela. Ten, zdenerwowany, stwierdził, że jest to bardzo tania sztuczka i nie spodziewał się tego po nim. Ren nic nie odpowiedział, tylko zacieśnił żyłki i przesyłając przez nie chakrę Raitonu, poraził nią oponenta. Oszołomiony Uzumaki już aktywował powłokę bijuu, która z łatwością przepaliła żyłki. Ren pomyślał, że to by było na tyle z jego planu i za późno zorientował się, że w jego stronę leci pięć wybuchowych Kage Bunshinów Akeru. Wybuch odrzucił go na skały. Nie był bynajmniej przyjemny, a z ust Rena sączyła się krew. Akeru był wyraźnie z siebie dumny. Ren mrucząc pod nosem ,,Amaterasu…” rzucił w jego stronę czarnymi płomieniami, przed którymi Uzumaki korzystając z niezwykłej szybkości Kyuubiego, uciekł. Następnie podbiegł do Rena i trzema ciosami własnego ,,wirującego” stylu walki powalił chłopaka na ziemię. Ten znienacka podniósł głowę i patrząc oponentowi w oczy złapał go w Tsukuyomi. Kyuubi natychmiast wybudził Akeru, jednak ten już zdążył doświadczyć nieco tortur w Tsukuyomi i upadł na ziemię obok Rena. Obaj shinobi wstali w tej samej chwili i używając Kuchiose no jutsu przyzwali swoje stworzenia. Obok Rena pojawił się cały zastęp zwierząt Rinnegana, natomiast Akeru wsparło kilka ropuch, z Gamabuntą na czele. Uchiha, dzieląc pole wzroku ze swoimi summonami mógł kontrolować przebieg sytuacji nawet wtedy, gdy ropuchy wstecznym przywołaniem przeniosły się razem z przeciwnikami na Górę Myoboku. Szybko jednak odwołał swoje zwierzęta, bo tamta walka nie miała sensu. Szybko jednak odwołał swoje zwierzęta, bo tamta walka nie miała sensu. Tymczasem znów powrócił do taijutsu z Akeru. Walczyli głownie na pięści, a Uchiha bardzo się zdziwił, gdy Akeru wyskoczył w gorę i Suiton: Mizurappa, wbił go pod wodę. Oszołomiony Ren uznał, że już czas wyciągnąć swoją najlepszą kartę. Spod wody wynurzył się emanujący białą aurą kościotrup i rozpostarł swoje skrzydła . Szybko wszedł w fazę drugą i zaatakował swoim guan dao przeciwnika. Zaskoczony Akeru został przebity na wylot bronią kościotrupa. Ren myślał, że to już koniec jego najlepszego przyjaciela, jednak ten stał, co prawda wyraźnie w bólu, ale wciąż stał. Wokół niego zaczął powstawać płaszcz Kyuubiego, który leczył jego ranę. Uchiha wyjął z niego broń, a pozostawiony przez nią otwór natychmiast się zasklepił. Akeru wypluł trochę krwi, ale na tym skończyły się skutki przebicia przez guan dao. Nie mniej jednak Ren widział, że jego przyjaciel jest zły, co ten udowodnił podnosząc go ogromną ręką chakry i ciskając nim o ziemię. Gdyby nie Susanoo, chłopak miałby połamane wszystkie kości. Uznał, że musi zwiększyć moc, więc łącząc Scieżkę Asury z Susanoo, ulepszył je tak, że miało trzy twarze oraz sześć rąk. Polepszyło to także zasięg widzenia Rena. Chłopak wystrzelił wszystkie sześć dłoni swojego wojownika niczym rakiety. Cztery Akeru odbił, ale dwie trafiły go prosto w twarz. Nie odniósł dużych ran, ze względu na chakrę Kyuubiego. Ren postanowił uderzyć go mocniej, więc używając Shinra Tensei odepchnął go na skały. To już Akeru mocno poczuł i skontrował Senpo: Cho Oodama Rasen Tarengan. Zanim jednak te zdążyły uderzyć, Ren wyeliminował je wszystkie za pomocą Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu. Następnie wysłał Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu na Akeru. Ten skontrował za pomocą Suiton: Mizurappa i rzucił Futon: Rasenshuriken, który spotkał się w powietrzu z Renso Rena. Wybuch, który rozjaśnił dolinę, był niesamowity. Obu shinobich odrzuciło pod skalne ściany. Ren wstał szybciej, wyłączył Susanoo, wbiegł na pomnik Madary, natomiast zaraz potem Akeru zajął miejsce na głowie Hashiramy. Zaatakował pierwszy swoją Uzumaki Gatsugą. Ren podskoczył i w powietrzu kopnął go w plecy tak, że ten przewiercił na wylot oko pomnika Madary. Ren czuł, że teraz ma szansę i precyzyjnie wystrzelił Fūton: Shinkūgyoku. Akeru dzięki płaszczowi Kuramy udało się zrobić unik dzięki Rękom chakry. Krzyknął do Uchihy, że trzeba kończyć tę walkę i wszedł w formę miniaturki bijuu. Uaktywnił wszystkie dziewięć ogonów. Przysiadł na ramieniu Madary i wycelował w Rena. Następnie połknął Bijuudamę, która wystrzeliła z ogromnym impetem. Był to tak niesamowicie destrukcyjny atak, że zniszczył niemal całe oba pomniki założycieli Konohy. Ren przed wystrzałem zeskoczył z pomników i zanurkował w wodzie. Tworząc bąbel powietrza przy twarzy mógł oddychać po wodą i pływając obserwował poczynania swojego kolegi. Akeru Rękami chakry niszczył wszystko w swoim zasięgu podejrzewając, że jest tam Ren, jednak nawet nie próbował sprawdzać pod wodą. W końcu wyszedł trybu bijuu i zaczął medytować, by wejść w Tryb Mędrca i wyczuć przeciwnika. Kiedy mu się to udało, było już za późno. Ręka Susanoo chwyciła go za stopy i wciągnęła pod wodę. Akeru grzmotnął o dno, co lekko go zamroczyło. Kyuubi jednak otrząsnął go i wspólnymi siłami wygramolili się z wody. Akeru, plując wodą, powiedział Renowi, że to było wyjątkowo bezczelne zagranie. Ren uśmiechnął się i odparł, że mówi to koleś, który przed chwilą próbował skasować go Bijuudamą. Uzumaki ponownie zaatakował, natomiast Ren użył swojego Pancerza Susanoo i grzmotnął przeciwnika prosto w brzuch. Ten odleciał w tył i uderzył o skały, jednak Ren nie dostrzegł znajdującego się za nim Cienistego Klona. Ten ręką dotknął jego pleców, a od niej rozeszły się czerwone znaki. Była to dobrze znana Renowi Pieczęć Unieruchomienia. Jedyną możliwością jej zdjęcia było zdekoncentrowanie użytkownika. Wiedział jednak, że klon Akeru jest w pełni skoncentrowany. Nagle wpadł mu do głowy pewien pomysł, jednak nie miał na niego wiele czasu. Prawdziwy Akeru przyjął pełną formę Kuramy i szykował Bijuudamę. Ren szybko więc manipulując przyzywanym w miejscu wzroku Amaterasu utworzył z niego dookoła siebie krąg, który zapalił Cienistego Klona. Ten natychmiast zniknął, a pieczęć cofnęła się. Pod wpływem złości wywołanej złapaniem się w tak prostą pułapkę Ren postanowił pokazać Uzumakiemu, na co naprawdę go stać. Aktywował więc ostateczny poziom Susanoo i z Wadatsumi no Shinju wytworzył swoją włócznię Ama no Nuboko. Szybko przelał na broń całą swoją chakrę Raitonu, przez co ta wydłużyła się i zmieniła w gigantyczny piorun. Akeru natomiast złapał Bijuudamę w rękę i wyprostował ją. To samo zrobił ze swoją włócznią zrobił Ren. Gdy ataki był już tuż, tuż, walka miała się rozstrzygnąć i wyłonić zwycięzcę, Obu walczących rozdzieliła czarna błyskawica. Na środku Doliny Końca pojawił się Isao z aktywnym Pryzmatycznym Genshiganem. Powiedział swoim kolegom, że słychać ich w połowie Kraju Ognia i uderzenie Bijuudamą nie było rozsądne. Powiedział im, że Hokage już jest w drodze na pole bitwy i lepiej, żeby szybko się stąd zmywali. Obaj shinobi anulowali techniki. Najwyraźniej chcieli dalej walczyć, ale w końcu Akeru niechętnie ogłosił remis. Następnie opuścili pole walki. 'Turniej pięciu Wiosek' Po pojedynku w Dolinie Końca Ren oraz Akeru nieco zwolnili tempo rywalizacji. Znów byli dobrymi przyjaciółmi, jednak żaden z nich nie obszedł się bez kary ze strony Hokage. Młody Uchiha musiał pilnować jednej drużyny geninów, natomiast Akeru drugiej. Według Rena była to ,,wyjątkowo nieludzka kara” zważywszy, że nie mógł zabrać drużyny na misję, ani w żadne inne miejsce poza Konohą. Po odbyciu kary drużyna 4 została zwerbowana do ochrony Hokage w drodze na zbliżający się Turniej pięciu Wiosek. Był to turniej organizowany raz na trzy lata, mający na celu zacieśnienie więzi pomiędzy Ukrytymi Wioskami. Odbywały się wtedy liczne zabawy oraz sparingi wytrawnych shinobi, w tym pięciu Kage. W imprezie brała udział ludność wszystkich pięciu krajów ninja. Eskorta Naruto była więc zaszczytem dla całej drużyny 4, nie licząc Akeru, który twierdził, że jego ojciec sam świetnie by sobie poradził. Główne miejsce turnieju znajdowało się w Kraju Wiatru, niedaleko Sunagakure. Zespół, wraz z co lepszymi shinobi Konohy przybył na miejsce bez większych problemów. Ren po raz pierwszy brał udział w Turnieju pięciu Wiosek, jednak był dumny, że został wytypowany jako przedstawiciel Konohy. Następnie jest widziany, gdy obserwuje walkę Naruto Uzumakiego z Raikage, którą ten wygrywa. Ogląda także wyrównaną i w końcu wygrany przez Kazekage pojedynek z Czwartym Tsuchikage. Reszty starć Kage nie miał okazji widzieć. Po głównych walkach przychodzi pora na starcia shinobi pięciu Wiosek. Ren walczy z człowiekiem z Iwagakure, którego z łatwością pokonuje swoją techniką Chindo. Przechodzi więc do następnej rundy, w której trafia na silnego przeciwnika z Kumo – użytkownika Elementu Energii. i jest nawet zmuszony użyć jednej ze swoich Ścieżek, by wchłonąć technikę oponenta. Pomimo tego walka jest zacięta, chociaż nie ma w niej wrogości. Ren postanowił poeksperymentować ze swoimi naturami chakry i przypadkiem, ku zdziwieniu Akeru, odkrył drugie Kekkei Genkai klanu Uchiha – Genton, którym pokonał przeciwnika. Ostatecznie Ren wraz z Akeru, Isao i Kakashim trafili do pierwszej dziesiątki, z której miał być wyłoniony zwycięzca. Niestety, turniej przerywało niespodziewane wydarzenie. Na środku placu boju zmaterializowała się zamaskowana postać – Tobi. 'Atak Bijuu' Przez chwilę na całym placu zrobiło się cicho. Wszyscy z niedowierzaniem wpatrywali się w człowieka w masce – mężczyznę odpowiedzialnego za Czwartą Wielką Wojnę Shinobi. Tym razem jego maska była jeszcze bielsza i miał wysoki kołnierz ze znakami przypominającymi nerwy Byakugana. Oprócz tego nic się nie zmienił. Pierwszy przerwał ciszę Tsuchikage, który rzucił w intruza dziesiątką wytworzonych przez jego Uwolnienie Stali kunai. Te przeleciały przez Tobiego, który spojrzał pobłażliwie na napastnika. Powiedział mu, że nie wiedział, że Kage stali się ostatnio tak niegościnni. Ogłosił, że przybył z propozycją, by wioski się poddały i oszczędziły zbędnych ofiar. Każdy z Kage – Darui, Naruto, Aren, Mei Terumi oraz Gaara natychmiast go zaatakowali, lecz wszystkie ataki przeniknęły przez niego. Siła uderzenia była jednak tak wielka, że w miejscu zderzenia się technik powstał ogromny krater. Tobi stwierdził, że atakowanie go nic nie da i zaproponował, by dali sobie spokój. Ren obserwował to wszystko z sharinganem gotowym do użycia Susanoo bądź Amaterasu w razie ataku. Nagle zauważył swojego przyjaciela Akeru, zbliżającego się do Tobiego od tyłu. Młody Uchiha chciał krzyknąć do przyjaciela, jednak ten pewny siebie skaczoczył na oponenta, który złapał go za szyję. Zamaskowany shinobi był przygotowany na atak z zaskoczenia dzięki swojemu Byakuganowi. Nie zdążył jednak zareagować , gdy syn Hokage umieścił na jego klatce piersiowej Pieczęć Yin – Yang i odepchnął się od niego Ręką chakry, krzycząc: ,,Ren, teraz!”. Zdziwiony shinobi w lot pojął intencje swojego przyjaciela i natychmiast spojrzał wprost na Tobiego. Użył Amaterasu, które było dla jego oponenta śmiertelnym zagrożeniem. Z powodu pieczęci Akeru nie mógł przez najbliższe kilka godzin się zdematerializować. Wybrnął jednak z sytuacji, nie pozwalając się dotknąć płomieniom dzięki Shinra Tensei. Odepchnął wszystkich na kilkanaście metrów i przyłożył rękę do ziemi. Przyzwał Sanbiego oraz Rokubiego, będących pod jego kontrolą. Bestie w szale niszczyły co popadnie, zabijając napotkanych shinobi. Zniszczenia były ogromne. Kage próbowali z nimi walczyć, jednak bijuu były ciężkimi przeciwnikami. Po długiej i wyczerpującej walce Gaarze udało się splątać nogi Sanbiego swoim piaskiem, a Hokage zapieczętował go w pewnym shinobi z Kirigakure. Z Rokubim było jednak dużo trudniej. Naruto był zmuszony użyć Pieczęci Odwróconego Przepływu swojego syna i zmienić się w Kuramę, by przytrzymać bijuu. Następnie Raikage używając Kuro Raiton Yoroi zdołał obalić bestię. Kage nie zdążyli jednak jej zapieczętować, bo Tobi wciągnął ją do Gedo Mazo. Następnie, ostrzegając przywódców wiosek, że nie wygrają tej wojny, zniknął. 'Spotkanie z Taką' Turniej Pięciu Wiosek nie przeszedł bez echa w całym Świecie Shinobi. Cieszono się jednak, że udało się odzyskać Sanbiego i tym samy przywrócić spokój w krajach. Problemem wciąż jednak pozostawał schwytany Rokubi. Zaczęto więc szukać kryjówki Akatsuki, by zadać im ostateczny cios i odebrać Biju. W tym samym czasie drużyna 4 powróciła z Kraju Wiatru i zajęła się swoimi sprawami. Ren udał się na samotny, miesięczny trening w Lesie Śmierci, w którym nauczył się tworzyć Susanoo nogi oraz łączyć swojego kościotrupa ze Ścieżką Zwierząt. Uchiha był zadowolony z postępu, jaki uczynił, toteż ucieszył się na wieść o nowej misji rangi S. Celem drużyny było wspomożenie jinchuuriki Yonbiego, który według przecieków miał być następnym celem Akatsuki. Oddział specjalny udał się do Iwagakure w trybie natychmiastowym. Zespół spieszył się, jak mógł, ale gdy po dwóch dniach morderczego biegu i pokonywania niezliczonych kilometrów dotarł na miejsce, okazało się, że jinchuuriki został już pojmany. Wyglądało na to, że była to ciężka walka, ponieważ zostawiła w okolicy wiele śladów. Po tropach drużyna zaczęła więc śledzić Akatsuki. Pościg nie trwał długo. Po trzech godzinach ścieżki porywaczy oraz drużyny 4 się skrzyżowały. Ren zobaczył, z kim ma do czynienia. Była to Taka w pełnym składzie, nie licząc Sasuke. Członkowie Akatsuki zdziwili się, widząc Rena. Zaczęli z nim rozmawiać, mówiąc, że mają rachunki do wyrównania. Chłopak odparł, że chętnie się nimi zajmie, jednak przeszkodził mu Isao, który używając Raijin uderzył w Suigetsu. Ten w ostatniej chwili zablokował atak swoimi odpornymi na elektryczność mieczami Kiba. Hozukiemu zaimponował ten atak, co głośno przyznał. Szybko jednak zauważył miecz Kakashiego - Kubikiribocho, który miał być zwieńczeniem jego kolekcji. Natarł więc na jinchuurikiego, ten jednak zablokował jego atak Raikiri. Shinobi siłowali się przez pewien czas, gdy nagle Suigetsu został złapany przez rękę Susanoo Rena. Ta zgniotła go, pozostawiając kałużę wody, z której nukenin natychmiast się uformował. Dotychczas milczący Han powiedział, że to on będzie przeciwnikiem Rena oraz polecił Jugo zaopiekować się jinchuuriki Yonbiego. Rozgorzała walka. Wyodrębniły się trzy walczące grupki - Ren oraz Akeru przeciwko Hanowi, Kakashi kontra Suigetsu, a także Isao przeciw Jugo. Han od razu zaczął swoim Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan , który na wstępie zgniótłby Akeru, gdyby nie interwencja Rena i jego Susanoo. Gdy nukenin przestał atakować, Ren ręką kościotrupa rzucił Akeru niczym pociskiem, który używając Hakkeshō Kaiten przewiercił się przez drzewa i trafił Hana. Ten, zadziwony siłą rotacji Uzumakiego, strzela Suiton: Mizurappa, by wybadać sytuację. Akeru broni się tym samym, co powoduje rozpryśnięcie się wody i zasłonięcie terenu. Pod osłoną mgiełki Akeru wchodzi w tryb mędrca i rzuca Suiton: Rasenshippuuden. Ten jednak pudłuje, tworząc podczas wybuchu sporą dolinkę, w której przycupnął Ren. Starał się namierzyć przeciwnika w celu spalenia go Amaterasu, ten jednak poruszał się zbyt szybko i Uchiha obawiał się, że może trafic swojego przyjaciela. Wyciągnął więc katanę Sasuke i przystąpił do bezpośredniej walki z Hanem. Ten zdążył już uaktywnić swoją pieczęć, więc posiadał ogromną siłę. Jedną ręką zdołał zablokować cięcie mieczem i odparować potężnym ciosem w twarz. Ren tak się zdziwił, że nie zdążył aktywować Susanoo. Przeleciał kilka metrów do tyłu, uderzając w drzewo. Osunął się, zamroczony. Gdy świadomość mu wróciła, był zły, że dał się tak łatwo powalić. Spojrzał przed siebie. Han właśnie używał techniki Mokuton: Hebi Kuraimā. Z ziemi wystrzeliły dziesiątki pnącz, które splątały nogi Akeru. Zadowolony Senju powiesił go za nogi na gałęzi i szykował się do zadania ostatecznego ciosu. Najwyraźniej nie zauważał Rena. Chłopak, wciąż zamroczony, wstał i chwiejnie postąpił kilka kroków. Był bardzo obolały. Uznał, że nie zdąży dobiec do przeciwnika na czas, użył więc skopiowanego od Sasuke Chidori Eiso i dźgnął nim przeciwnika. Ten nagle wyprostował się, jakby nie wierząc, że został trafiony tą techniką. Odwrócił się, patrząc ze zdziwieniem na Rena, a ten rozwinął włócznię w kilka innych, dziurawiąc ciało Hana. Potem wycofał technikę, myśląc, że wykończył przeciwnika. Hanowi leciała krew z ust, ale jego rany widocznie się goiły. Uchiha zdał sobie sprawę, że jest to też medyczny shinobi, więc nie tracąc czasu, teraz już otrzeźwiony, zbliżył się do Akeru i uwolnił go z więzów. Upadł na ziemię, wciąż obolały po ciosach Hana. Jego przeciwnik już kończył się leczyć, jednak również wyraźnie też był zmęczony. Akeru natomiast aż rwał się do walki i natarł na Senju Senpo: Cho Oodama Rasengan. Przeciwnik wszedł w drugi stan pieczęci i stworzył pięć skalnych golemów. Były one duże, więc stanowiły potężną obronę i atak. Jeden z nich został od razu zniszczony nacierającym Rasenganem Akeru. Pozostałe stwory ruszyły do ataku. Ren zniszczył jednego z nich, tnąc go guan dao swoim Susanoo. Dwa z nich natomiast natarły na Akeru, który złapał je Rękami chakry i cisnął o ziemię. Gdy golemy zostały zniszczone, Ren stwierdził, że teraz jego kolej na kontratak i Zwierzęcą Ścieżką przyzwał do walki wielogłowego psa. Ten posłusznie zaatakował przeciwnika. Han użył ponownie Mokuton: Hebi Kuraimā, tylko tym razem na dużo większą skalę. Unieruchomił zwierzę, jednak nie potrafił się go pozbyć. Ren obserwował to, lekko rozbawiony, ale w końcu stwierdził, że Han jest podatny na atak. Ścieżką Asury wystrzelił osiem rakiet, które trafiły centralnie przeciwnika. Senju potoczył się do tyłu, mocno poraniony. Ren odwołał psa i podszedł do zmęczonego przeciwnika. Ten w akcie desperacji użył potężnej techniki Mokuton: Shinrin āmu, co spowodowało, że z jego ręki zaczęły wyrastać drzewa i przyszpiliły Rena do ziemi. Chłopak dusił się pod naporem tego ciężaru. Zaczął przypominać sobie o swoim treningu w Lesie Śmierci. Nagle wpadł na pomysł, który pokonał Mokuton jego przeciwnika. Ren wyprodukował ręce Susanoo i łącząc je ze Ścieżką Zwierząt, wygenerował jej pazury. Przeciął duszące go gałęzie i użył pełnego Susanoo. Wytworzył mu ogon skorpiona i wycelował w Hana. Trafił prosto w brzuch i przebił przeciwnika na wylot. Uchiha jednak wiedział, że ten się uleczy, szybko więc nogą Susanoo zadał mu destrukcyjne kopnięcie. Cios był tak potężny, że Han połamał kilka swoich drzew. Ren podszedł do niego, by go wykończyć, jednak Senju ostatkiem sił wyciągnął do niego rękę. Dzięki technice Mokuton: Nemui Hana na jego ręce wyrósł pojedynczy kwiat, który sypnął pyłkiem w twarz Uchihy. Ten po kilku sekundach zasnął. 'Misja w Kraju Błyskawic' Uchiha obudził się w Konoszańskim szpitalu. Czuł się dobrze, jakby doskonale się wyspał, chciał więc wyjść, by dowiedzieć się, co się stało. W drzwiach wpadł na swoją drużynę. Kakashi wyjaśnił mu, że Han uśpił go swoją ostatnią techniką, po czym zemdlał od odniesionych ran. Powiedział też, że udało mu się pokonać Suigetsu, ale Isao nie dał rady zatrzymać Jugo przed ucieczką z jinchuuriki. Ponadto, Hozuki udało się opuścić pole bitwy z nieprzytomnym Hanem. Ren skwitował jego słowa, mówiąc, że misja po prostu nie powiodła się. Hatake pocieszył go jednak, oznajmiając, że gdy tylko Ren wyjdzie ze szpitala, mogą ruszać po następne zadanie. Uchiha w pośpiechu udał się więc do swojego domu, by spakować sprzęt. Zrobił to w kilka godzin i z niecierpliwością oczekiwał przybycia Kakashiego z wieścią o misji. Jego sensei przybył, gdy Ren przesyłając chakrę wiatru przez palec i używając go jak noża oddawał się swojemu hobby - rzeźbieniu w owocach. Kakashi ogłosił chłopakowi, żeczeka ich duża misja w Kraju Błyskawic, dotycząca ochrony jinchuuriki Hachibiego przebywającego na żółwiej wyspie. W skład zespołu ochrony wchodzili: Ren, Akeru, Isao, Kakashi i Konohamaru Sarutobi. Uchiha nie był przekonany do swojego zadania, ponieważ poprzednia misja również dotyczyła ochrony jinchuuriki i nie powiodła się. Wziął w niej jednak udział. Po długiej drodze drużyna dotarła do Kraju Błyskawic. Tam spotkała się z asystentem Raikage - C, który wskazał im miejsce znajdowania się Żółwiej Wyspy. Na początku Ren nie mógł uwierzyć, że jest to w ogóle żółw, ale kiedy ten się poruszył, chłopak zdał sobie sprawę, że jest to naprawdę pradziwe stworzenie. Wnętrze wyspy zarówno Rena, jak i Akeru napawało ekscytacją, więc pomimo ostrzeżeń C młodzieńcy ruszyli zwiedzić jeden z lasów. Kakashi udał się z nimi, by przy okazji odszukać jinchuuriki Hachibiego. Biegnąc przez las, Ren nie zauważył znajdującego się za ich plecami ogromnego goryla, kthumb|left|280px|Killer B ratuje Rena i Akerutóry uznał go intruza i ruszył za nim w pogoń. Chłopak zostałby zmiażdżony od tyłu jego łapami, gdyby nie interwencja Akeru, który zobaczył przeciwnika Byakuganem. Pchnął Rena w bok, a sam ledwo co uskoczył przed atakiem. Oniemiały Ren spojrzał na wielkie zwierzę, z zamiarem użycia Amaterasu. Usłyszał jednak czyjś głos, podobny do rapu. Z jednego z pobliskich drzew zeskoczył człowiek, który podszedł do ogromnego zwierzęcia, przybił mu żółwika i kazał mu odejść. Goryl posłusznie oddalił się. Po tym incydencie mężczyzna przedstawił się jako Killer B. Ren, Akeru oraz Kakashi od razu rozpoznali w nim jinchuuriki, którego mieli chronić. Kiedy wyjawili mu powód swojego przybycia, B zaczął się śmiać i oznajmił, że przed chwilą to on ich uratował. Niemniej jednak drużyna została na wyspie, pilnując bezpieczeństwa jinchuuriki Hachibiego. 'Obrona Jinchuuriki' Ren, Akeru oraz B spotkali się z resztą drużyny, co wywołało pogodną atmosferę. Kakashi stwierdził, że jinchuuriki nic się nie zmienił od ich ostatniego spotkania, co ten potwierdził, ukazując pieczęć na swojej ręce, która magazynowała zbędną chakrę uwalnianą z organizmu. Dzięki temu shinobi Kumo niemal w ogóle się nie starzał. Zdziwiło to całą drużynę, jednak raper nie zwracał na to uwagi. Parę dni później Killer B zaproponował Akeru, że może go podszkolić, tak jak kiedyś jego ojca. Uzumaki z chęcią zgodził się, a Ren postanowił, że również urządzi sobie sparing z Konohamaru. Podczas tego pojedynku okazało się, że Sarutobi jest świetnym użytkownikiem Katonu i Dotonu, a jego summon – Enma to potężny wojownik. Ren miał niemałe problemy z odbijaniem ataków Konohamaru, który posiadał ogromne doświadczenie w walce. Dzięki takim treningom Uchiha jeszcze bardziej zwiększył swoją szybkość i zdolności przewidywania oraz skopiował bardzo przydatną technikę Katon: Haisekishō. Tymczasem Kakashi i Isao jako jedyni z całej drużyny trzymali oczy i uszy szeroko otwarte. Kiedy więc Ren zobaczył z pobliskiej polany dym, natychmiast ruszył na pomoc przyjaciołom. Nie wiedział, co stało się z B i Akeru, ale liczył, że są bezpieczni w głębi wyspy. Biegł najszybciej jak mógł, by wspomóc kompanów walczących z wrogiem. Po kilkunastu minutach wpadł w sam środek pola bitwy i w ostatniej chwili osłonił Kakashiego ręką Susanoo od miecza przeciwnika. Hatake podziękował uczniowi i odkopnął napastnika na kilka metrów. Po tym wydarzeniu Uchiha mógł się mu lepiej przyjrzeć. Niewątpliwie był to członek Akatsuki, ponieważ nosił charakterystyczny płaszcz. Miał białe włosy, a na czole wytatuowane dwie czerwone kropki. Po chwili Uchiha zauważył ze zdziwieniem, że to, co napastnik trzymał w ręce było tak naprawdę nie mieczem, ale kością. Obok białowłosego mężczyzny stał prawdopodobnie jego partner. Ren szybko zauważył, że wygląda jak Czwarty Tsuchikage. Nie ukrywając zdziwienia, chłopak zapytał obu shinobich, kim są. Pierwszy odpowiedział białowłosy, przedstawiając się jako Kasai Kaguya, natomiast jego partner nieco z niechęcią odparł, że nazywa się Shiba Gaon. Ren zdał sobie sprawę że nukenin musi być bratem Czwartego Tsuchikage. Tymczasem Kaguya wystrzelił w niego dziwne kościane pociski, które Uchiha w ostatniej chwili skontrował Susanoo. Kasai zapytał go, czy on również posiada zdolności Shikotsumyaku, na co Ren bardzo się zdziwił. Zapytał, co to za umiejętność, na co przeciwnik lakonicznie odparł, że jest to jego Kekkei Genkai. Nagle Ren zdał sobie sprawę, że już kiedyś słyszał o tej umiejętności w dzieciństwie. Pamiętał, że pozwalała na kontrolę kości swojego ciała, ale to było jedyne, czego był pewien, więc obawiał się, że nie jest to koniec zdolności Shikotsumyaku. Nie miał też czasu na przemyślenia, ponieważ Kasai zaatakował go techniką Tsubaki no Mai. Dzięki nowo nabytej szybkości Renowi dużo łatwiej niże zazwyczaj robiło się uniki. Uznał, że pora na atak, więc użył Chidori. Technika trafiła, jednak zatrzymała się na klatce piersiowej Kaguyi. Renowi udało się zagłębić jedynie na kilka centymetrów, ponieważ napotkał grubą warstwę kości. Spojrzał na śmiejącego się Kasaia i uznał, że pora na coś silniejszego. Ścieżką Deva odepchnął więc przeciwnika na kilkanaście metrów i sprawdził, co z Kakashim i Isao. Ci niezbyt radzili sobie z Shibą. Mężczyzna, podobnie jak Tsuchikage posiadał dwa Kekkei Genkai – Uwolnienie Magnetyzmu oraz Stali, które potrafił doskonale łączyć w potężne kombinacje. Kasai szybko pozbierał się po technice Rena i powiedział mu, że ma naprawdę potężne oczy. Uchiha odparł, że to wie, po czym zaatakował Genton: Shōmetsu. Kaguya z trudem ominął gorącą kulę, po czym ponownie wystrzelił pociski z kości. Zaskoczony jounin nie zdołał zrobić uniku i jeden z pocisków trafił go w rękę. Rana nie była głęboka, jednak trafienie zauważył Isao, który zaproponował chłopakowi, by pomógł Kakashiemu, a on zajmie się Kaguyą. Uchiha przystał na propozycję i Amaterasu próbował trafić oponenta. Ten jednak był bardzo szybki i robił uniki przed czarnymi płomieniami. Kakashi powiedział Renowi, by przestał rozprzestrzeniać je jeszcze bardziej, bo wkrótce nie będą mieli się gdzie poruszać. Chłopak więc ugasił część z nich i wystrzelił Futon: Shinku Renpa , które przecięło rękę Shiby. Wściekły nukenin użył Koton: Tetsu Ame, tworząc deszcz żelaznych narzędzi, które za pomocą magnetycznej chakry skierował je wszystkie na Rena. Setki kunai i shurikenów uderzyły prosto w Uchihę, który obronił się Susanoo i rozwścieczony aktywował jego ostateczną fazę. Shiba rzucił w niego wytworzonym kilkumetrowym fuma shurikenem, jednak Ren machnięciem włóczni zamroził go w powietrzu, co wywołało zdziwienie u przeciwnika. Gaon stwierdził, że pora na coś silniejszego i dzięki Koton: Tokenmori sprawił, że spod stóp Konoszan wyrósł istny las włóczni i mieczy. Ren i Kakashi w ostatniej chwili wzbili się w powietrze dzięki skrzydłom Susanoo i Nanabiego. Hatake powiedział Renowi, że muszą szybko skończyć tę walkę, bo nie wiadomo, do czego brat Tsuchikage jest zdolny. Ren przytaknął, a Kakashi wszedł w pełną formę Nanabiego. Przygotował Bijudamę, a Ren przyciągnął nukenina Bansho Ten’in prosto w stronę kuli. Trafienie było idealne i nikt nawet nie sprawdzał, czy walka została zakończona. Ren i Kakashi pobiegli pomóc Isao walczącemu z Kasaiem. Shiba nie został jednak pokonany. Był to jego stalowy klon, a sam Gaon czekał w ukryciu pod ziemią na dogodny moment do ataku. Kiedy więc Ren stracił czujność, nukenin wyskoczył i zamachnął się w jego stronę swoim zamienionym w miecz ramieniem. Ostrze dzieliło kilkanaście centymetrów od szyi Uchihy, jednak w ostatniej chwili Shiba został odepchnięty przez wydłużony kij Konohamaru. Po paru sekundach zza drzew wyłonili się Sarutobi oraz Akeru, gotowi do walki. 'Ucieczka' Ren od razu zapytał się przyjaciół, co z B. Konohamaru szybko odparł, że jest bezpieczny w głębi wyspy. Potem, nie tracąc czasu, jeszcze bardziej wydłużył kij, co spowodowało, że uderzył Shibą w drzewo. Mężczyzna był unieruchomiony, więc reszta zajęła się Kasaiem. Nie był to łatwy przeciwnik. Używając swoich kościstych pocisków zdołał zranić Kakashiego w nogę, wykluczając go z gry. Kiedy Isao to zobaczył, zaatakował Darumą. Zrobiony z chakry lew łapą odrzucił Kaguyę na kilka metrów. Białowłosy wytworzył sobie pancerz z kości na całym ciele, ale nawet on nie powstrzymał lwa Isao, który zdołał skruszyć go swoimi kłami. Kaguya uwolnił się za pomocą Tessenka no Mai: Hana i uderzył świdrem Isao. Chłopak był w ranny w ramię, co pozwoliło Kasaiowi na otwarty cios. W ostatniej chwili Yumaranę ochronił Ren swoim Susanoo. Napastnik próbował przebić kościotrupa, jednak to było dla niego zbyt wiele. Świder ułamał się, a Akeru skorzystał z okazji, trafiając Kaguyę Rasenganem. Chłopak został znokautowany. Wszscy myśleli, że to już koniec dwójki z Akatsuki. Obaj byli już unieruchomieni w skalnych okowach zrobionych z Dotonu Konohamaru. Gaon był wciąż nieprzytomny po ataku Sarutobiego. Drużyna planowała zabrać nukeninów do wioski Liścia i przesłuchać oraz wyciągnąć z nich wszelkie możliwe informacje. Kiedy poinformowano o tym Kasaia, chłopak zaczął się dziwnie zachowywać. Wyrywał się z okowów, które trzeszczały, aż w końcu uwolniły nukenina. Ten jednym ciosem powalił Akeru, pozbawiając go przytomności. Ren zapytał, jak to możliwe, żeby ktoś posiadał taką siłę, na co Kaguya odparł, że jest to drugi poziom Shikotsumyaku, który pozwala na kontrolę mięśni ciała. Najwyraźniej jednak członek Akatsuki nie zamierzał kontynuować walki, ponieważ uwolnił swojego towarzysza, po czym odleciał na swoim summonie – wielkim orle. Ren i Konohamaru próbowali go zatrzymać, jednak na próżno. Kasai i jego kompan szybko się oddalali. Drużyna nie mogła pozwolić, by ci uciekli. 'Podniebna bitwa' Uchiha szybko użył Ścieżki Zwierząt i przywołał wielkiego ptaka. Zabrał ze sobą Isao oraz Konohamaru, a resztę drużyny zostawił na miejscu. Gdy ptak wzbił się w powietrze, Ren oraz Isao starali się zlokalizować członków Akatsuki. Pierwszy wyczuł ich Uchiha i tam też skierował swojego summona. Zwierzę było dużo szybsze od orła Kasaia, toteż w niedługim czasie go dogoniło. Gdy Kaguya zauważył przeciwników, wystrzelił w ich stronę parę kościstych pocisków. Ren odbił je wszystkie strumieniem powietrza z ust. Następnie przesłał chakrę do stóp i wskoczył na grzbiet orła. Wolał nie walczyć z Kasaiem wręcz, więc od razu aktywował klatkę piersiową Susanoo. Zrobil to w sam raz, ponieważ Kaguya akurat zadał mu destrukcyjny cios. Był on tak potężny, że złamał dwa żebra techniki Uchihy, jednocześnie zrzucając go z ptaka. Chłopak jednak wytworzył pełnego kościotrupa i w ostatniej chwili złapał się za nogę orła. Wdrapał się ponownie na grzbiet ptaka, a gdy Kasai to zobaczył, wyjął ze swojej ręki kosę z mięśniami przyczepionymi do jej końca. Rzucił nią w Uchihę, a ten złapał ją ręką kościotrupa. Kasai natomiast złapał za przyczepioną linę z mięśni i z ogromną siłą przerzucił chłopaka nad głową na drugą stronę. Susanoo wytrzymało uderzenie, natomiast orzeł Kaguyi został lekko ogłoszony. Tymczasem Isao skorzystał z okazji i wskoczył na ptaka, by pomóc kompanowi. Wydmuchnął z ust płomienie i Genshiganem przyspieszył ruch jego cząsteczek, dzięki czemu stał się on kilkakrotnie gorętszy. Kasai zrobił unik, ale ogień poparzył jego lewą rękę. Następnie Isao wystrzelił Suiton: Mizurappa, które szybko zamienił w strumień ciekłego betonu. Gdy ten oblał przeciwnika, Yumarana natychmiast go utwardził, co dało mu trochę czasu. Podczedł do Rena, który dezaktywował Susanoo. Dzięki Futon: Daitoppa zrzucił członka Akatsuki z grzbietu jego summona, jednak ten rzucił swoją kosą, która wbiła się w grzbiet zwierzęcia i dzięki linie z mięśni trzymała go w powietrzu. Uchiha wyjął swoją katanę, by przeciąć linę, jednak nagle ptak zapikował w dół, co spowodowało upadek miecza na ziemię. Ren patrzył na to ze spokojem, mierząc się wzrokiem z uśmiechniętym złośliwie Kasaiem. Nagle chłopak zrobił zdziwioną minę, patrząc na ostrze przechodzące przez jego ramię. Odwrócił się i zobaczył za sobą Uchihę z aktywowanymi skrzydłami Susanoo. Chłopak powiedział, że nie pozwoliłby sobie na stratę tej katany, po czym przesłał do niej chakrę ognia, parząc przeciwnika. Ten krzyknąl, po czym dzięki Karamatsu no Mai poprzebijał napastnika. Po chwili spojrzał na Rena wciąż stojącego na grzbiecie orła. Zrobił zdziwioną minę, kiedy znajdujący się za nim klon rzucił katanę do oryginału i zamienił się w wielki ładunek błyskawic, rażąc go potężnie. W tej samej chwili oryginalny Uchiha złapał miecz Sasuke, po czym wyjął pojedynczy shuriken, przesłał do niego chakrę wiatru i uciął linę łączącą Kasaia z jego summonem. Chłopak jednak nie poddawał się i wystrzelił całą swoją rękę, rozciągając swoje mięśnie na ogromną odległość i oplatając nią Rena. Chłopak spadał w dół razem ze swoim przeciwnikiem. Kasai uderzał go w powietrzu wolną ręką, zwiększając siłę ciosów. Nagle Uchiha rozpłynął się w mgłę. Kaguya zdał sobie sprawę, że dał się złapać w genjutsu. Zrozumiał, że było to wtedy, gdy spojrzał w oczy Uchihy, kiedy ten upuścił swoją katanę. Ren przyglądał się mu spokojnie z góry, lecz nagle Isao zauważył, że nigdzie nie ma partnera Kasaia. Shiba w istocie gdzieś zniknął, lecz obaj jounini szybko zauważyli go, że leci na ogromnym shurikenie, wirującym dzięki jego magnetycznym zdolnościom. Na drugim stał Kasai Kaguya. W tej chwili zaatakował ich Konohamaru, techniką Doton: Doryūdan. Wykonał ją w powietrzu, co wprawiło obu członków Drużyny 4 w podziw. Technika trafiła oba cele. Następnie Sarutobi pieczęcią tygrysa zapalił znajdującą się w błotnych pociskach chakrę Katonu. Członkowie Akatsuki zaczęli się palić, a Isao oraz Ren myśleli, że to ich koniec. Gaon jednak pokrył się zbroją ze stali, co dało mu dużą wytrzymałośc na ogień i zdołal się pozbyć utwardzonego błota, natomiast Kasai poradził sobie dzięki swojej sile. Ren próbował ich jeszcze dosięgnąć dzięki Amaterasu, jednak przeciwnicy poruszali się zbyt szybko. Uchiha był zły, że członkom Akatsuki udało się uciec, jednak zauważył pewien pozytyw - udało im się ochronić Killera B. Isao powiedział, żeby lepiej już wracali, ponieważ nie mają pewności, co z Akeru i Kakashim. Ren przystał na to, po czym wsiadł na swojego ptaka i skierował go z powrotem w stronę Żółwiej Wyspy. 'Eskorta Raikage' Podczas trwania misji Drużyny 4 w Kraju Błyskawic zaatakowane zoztały także wioski Skały i Piasku. Niestety, pojmano jinchuuriki Ichibiego i Gobiego. Oznaczało to, że Akatsuki posiadało już trzy bestie. Ukryte wioski zaniepokoiły się, że ponownie rozpoczęła się obława na sakryfikantów bijuu. Niemniej jednak Hokage pogratulował Drużynie 4 udanej misji. Po powrocie do wioski Kakashi oraz Isao musieli pozostać przez tydzień w szpitalu, więc Ren udał się na samotną misję, by eskortować Raikage do Kirigakure. Spotkał się z nim oraz jego pozostałymi ochroniarzami na granicy Kraju Ognia, a następnie razem z nimi podążał do Kiri. Shinobi dotarli na miejsce bez żadnych problemów. Wtedy też Uchiha dowiedział się, dlaczego Darui podążał do Wioski Mgły. Odbywały w niej się Egzaminy na Chuunina. Ren postanowił zostać przez parę dni i pooglądać pojedynki geninów. Ren jest widziany, gdy siedzi na trybunach, obserwując pojedynek pewnego lalkarza z shinobim z Mgły. Umiejętności kontroli marionetek zaimponowały jouninowi do tego stopnia, że postanowił skopiować technikę nici chakry swoim Sharinganem. Uznał, że będzie to dobra pomoc do ataku kunaiami i shurikenami oraz walką kataną na odległość. Po zakończeniu turnieju Ren opuścił arenę i skierował się na zewnątrz wioski, by wrócić do Konohy. Jego drużyna mniej więcej w tym czasie miała opuścić szpital, więc był to dla niego najwyższy czas na rozpoczęcie drogi powrotnej. Wracając, Uchiha użył Zwierzęcej Ścieżki i przywołał swojego ptaka. Zastanawiał się nad tym, czy po jego powrocie jego towarzysze będą już gotowi do kolejnej misji. Eskorta Raikage nie była dla niego zbyt emocjonująca, więc Ren pragnął prawdziwej misji. Po całym dniu podróży na swoim ptaku chłopak wreszcie ujrzał Konohę. 'Nowy duet' W Konosze drużyna Rena doszła już do siebie, więc cała czwórka mogła wreszcie wyruszyć na kolejną misję. Chłopak był nieco zawiedziony rangą B, jednak przyjął zadanie Drużyna dostała za cel dostarczenie do Iwy zwoju z informacjami.Był on ważny, jednak Uchiha czuł niedosyt i podczas podróży trzymał się z tyłu drużyny. Biegnąc przez las, zastanawiał się, co może znajdować się w tym zwoju. Opcji było tak wiele, że po chwili przestał nad tym rozmyślać i bez zapału biegł przez las. Rozglądał się na prawo i lewo, ponieważ został wyznaczony jako straż. Swoim Rinneganem przeglądał teren, uważając, czy przypadkiem coś się nie dzieje. Niestety, na to się nie zapowiadało. Po całym dniu mozolnego posuwania się w przód, towarzysze Rena siedzieli przy ognisku, a on udał się poszukać suchych gałęzi na opał. Nie uszedł daleko, ponieważ poczuł, że ziemia pod jego stopami drży. Skierował się w stronę dziwnego odgłosu. Po pewnym czasie usłyszał też szczęk żelaza i wybuchy. Zaczął biec, aż dotarł do palącej się polany. Była ona totalnie zdewastowana. Gdzieniegdzie wystawały z niej żelazne miecze i tym podobne przedmioty. Po chwili Uchiha ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że obok nich znajdują się także ostre jak brzytwa kości. Ukrył się w krzakach, a z nich ujrzał walczących shinobi - Kasaia Kaguyę oraz Shibe Gaona. Na widok obu nukeninów Ren automatycznie wysunął swój miecz. Zamarł jednak w pół ruchu. Zadał sobie jedno ważne pytanie - dlaczego dwaj partnerzy walczyli? Musiał się tego koniecznie dowiedzieć, więc gdy Gaon rzucił w Kasaia dziesiątką shurikenów, Uchiha interweniował. Odbił kataną wszystkie pociski. Niespodziewane pojawienie się chłopaka zdziwiło zarówno Shibe, jak i Kasaia. Brat Tsuchikage zapytał go, co on tutaj robi, na co Uchiha odparł tym samym pytaniem. Gaon oznajmił mu, że eliminuje zdrajcę i żeby ten się nie wtrącał. Ren zdziwił się niesamowicie, ponieważ nie mógł uwierzyć, że Kaguya mógł zdradzić Akatsuki. Z opowieści Gaona na temat Kasaia wynikało jednak, że ten postanowił opuścić oraganizację. Uchiha nagle poczuł, że być może Kasai w tym momencie może być jego sprzymierzeńcem. Nie miał jednak zbyt wiele czasu do namysłu - brat Tsuchikage ponownie zaatakował Kaguyę zamienioną w miecz ręką. Kasai próbował zablokować atak, ale w tej samej chwili spod ziemi wyskoczyły metalowe pręty i owinęły się wokół jego kostki. Shiba obniżył swój miecz. Nagle rozległ się szczęk żelaza, a ręka Gaona odskoczyła. Ren ochronił Kaguyę ręką Susanoo. Chłopak patrzał na Uchihę z niedowierzaniem, jednak wzrok Rena wyjaśnił mu wszystko. Kasai podał mu rękę, a Uchiha zrobił to samo. Po jego spojrzeniu domyślił się, że chłopak opuścił Akatsuki, ale cenne informacje, jakie posiadał nie mogł wyciec, więc Shiba musiał go wyeliminować. Następnie Uchiha stanął obok Kaguyi i aktywował pełne Susanoo. Stojący obok niego Kasai wszedł w drugi stan Przeklętej Pieczęci. Ren zdziwł się, że jego nowy sprzymierzeniec ma taką umiejętność, jednak szybko spojrzał na brata Tsuchikage i wykonał do niego gest ręką, by zaczynał. 'Kość kontra Stal' Pierwszy do walki ruszył Kaguya. Shiba stworzył pięć stalowych klonów do walki, co zwróciło uwagę Rena, który zauważył, że shinobi ma bardzo duże pokłady chakry. Dwa z nich rzuciły się od razu na Kasaia, który podskoczył, zaczął wirować i Yanagi no Mai, zmasakrował klony. Następnie rozdziurawił trzecią kopię pociskami z palców. Pozostałe z nich zamieniły po jednej ręce w łańcuchy, którymi związały napastnika. Ten, nawet skrępowany, był w stanie z łatwością obrócić nienaturalnie swoje ręce, chwycić za łańcuchy, a następnie podnieść i rzucić z nadludzką siłą klonami o ziemię. Te od razu zamieniły się w kawałek stali. Następnie Kasai ruszył prosto na Shibę, który przywołał spod ziemi ogromną kulę ze stali, która pokryła go całego. Kaguya ani myślał zachamować i uderzył wzmocnioną drugim poziomem Shikotsumyaku ręką w powłokę. Ta przebiła się, a Shiba wypadł z jej drugiej strony. Był wyraźnie zły. Wykonał pieczęć węża, a spod ziemi wyskoczyły stalowe okowy i złapały Kasaia. Wtedy też Ren przeszedł do ofensywy. Zamienił Wadatsumi no Shinju w łuk i Susanoo: Yajirushi wystrzelił strzałę w nukenina. Ta przebiła go na wylot i wbiła się w ziemię. Wtedy też okazało się, że był to stalowy klon, a prawdziwy Shiba wyskoczył spod ziemi za plecami Rena. Ten zarejestrował to dzięki drugiej stronie Susanoo. Zamachnął się na przeciwnika ręką Susanoo, jednak ten znów stopił się z ziemią. Chłopak więc uderzył nią prosto w ziemię, powodując jej pęknięcie. Odsłoniło to Shibę, który jdnak w tej samej chwili rzucił kilkadziesiąt ostrych senbonów prosto w Rena. Ten nagle wyłączył Susanoo i wykonując dziwne pozy, kręcił się w powietrzu, unikając stalowych senbonów. Próbujący się uwolnić Kasai nie rozumiał tego zachowania, jednak Gaon wyraźnie podziwiał umiejętności Uchihy. Kiedy chłopak wylądował, stwierdził, że Shiba nie ukryje przed tymi oczami nici chakry przyczepionych do broni. Członek Akatsuki zorientował się, że Kasai się uwolnił, więc rzucił w jego stronę masą shurikenów, które naprowadził Jitonem. Chłopak sparował wszystkie dzięki Tsubaki no Mai. Dezaktywował Przeklętą Pieczęć, ponieważ uznał, że Shiba jest zapędzony do rogu. Ten jednak był daleki od porażki. Przystawił do ziemi ręce i powiedział ,,Koton: Tokenmori". Spod ziemi zaczęły wyrastać setki różnych broni, od toporów, po halabardy. Uchiha aktywował skrzydła Susanoo i uciekł w powietrze. Nie wiedział, co stanie się z Kasaiem. Chłopak zniknął w lesie mieczy. Nagle, z miejsca zniknięcia Kaguyi wystrzeliły dziesiątki kości. Z każdą chwilą ich ilość zwiększała się, aż w końcu zaczęła walczyć ze stalą Shiby. W końcu powstał z nich biały las. Nagle Kasai wyszedł z jednej z kości, wykrzykując nazwę techniki - Sawarabi no Mai. Ren był pod wielkim wrażeniem, zwłaszcza, że jego sojusznik kopnął przeciwnika z taką siłą, że ten poleciał do znajdującego obok lasku. Ren szybko tam pobiegł. Pokryty stalą Gaon już dochodził do siebie. Użył Kuchiose no jutsu i przywołal pokrytego zbroją nosorożca. Kiedy Kasai przybył na miejsce, aktywował drugi poziom Przeklętej Pieczęci, jednak Uchiha powstrzymał go ręką. Spojrzał w oczy szarżującego nosorożca, który...nagle się przewrócił. Kasai spojrzał ze zdziwieniem na Rena, jednak ten zamknął oczy i skupił się. Koncentrując moc Tendo w dłoniach, powiedział Kasaiowi, żeby lepiej uważał na tą technikę. Wypuścił w powietrze czarną kulkę i wymówił nazwę techniki ,,Chibaku Tensei". Ziemia zaczęła odrywać się od podłoża, a ani Kasai, ani Shiba nie wiedzieli, co się dzieje. Kamienie leciał w stronę czarnej kuli, będącej ogromthumb|left|Ren tworzący Chibaku Tenseinym źródłem grawitacji. Nukenin uniósł się na jednym z kamieni, a Uchiha przytrzymał Kasaia przy ziemi ręką Susanoo. Członek Akatsuki poszybował w stronę formującej się planety i został zbombardowany tonami nadlatujących kamieni. Dla pewności Ren nie przestawał przyciągać więcej ziemi, by Gaon na pewno się z tego nie uwolnił. Kiedy kula była nieco większa od tej stworzonej przez Nagato, chłopak rozłączył ręce i spojrzał na swoje dzieło. Dzięki znajdującej się w Chibaku Tensei jego chakrze, wiedział, co dzieje się wewnątrz kuli, a nie wyczuwał tam żadnego ruchu. Shiba Gaon został pokonany. Ren spojrzał na Kaguyę i uśmiechnąl się. W tej samej chwili zza drzew wyłoniła się reszta Drużyny 4, patrząca to na Kasaia, to na Uchihę. 'Piąty członek Drużyny 4' Tak jak Ren podejrzewał, Akeru zrobił pierwszą rzecz, która przyszła mu do głowy - zaatakował. Aktywował trzy ogony Kyuubiego i zaszarżował na Kasaia. Uchiha posiadał jednak szybki refleks, więc aktywował Susanoo i zmienił Wadatsumi no Shinju w tarczę, którą ochronił Kaguyę. Akurat w tej samej chwili uderzyła w nią Ręka chakry Uzumakiego. Ten spojrzał na Rena wrogo i zrobił trzy kolejne ręce, jednak nawet te nie przebiły się przez tarczę Susanoo. Uchiha powiedział mu, żeby trochę wyluzował, bo Kasai opuścił Akatsuki. Białowłosy kiwnął głowąi niepewnie zerknął na jouninów. Isao oraz Akeru nie byli szczególnie zachwyceni i uważnie śledzili każdy ruch nukenina. Kakashi zapytał jednak, co się tutaj wydarzyło oraz co oznacza ra wielka kula wisząca na niebie. Ren, uzupełniany przez Kasaia, opowiedział drużynie całe zajście. Widocznie zaimponowało to Hatake, ponieważ podszedł do Kaguyi i wyciągnął do niego rękę. Chłopak również to zrobił, jednak tak gwałtowny ruch zaalarmował Isao, który swoim Genshiganem wytworzył ciepłe i zimne prądy powietrza. Wokół nukenina powstało potężne tornado, które wykatapultowało chłopaka w powietrze. Uchiha szybko powstrzymał swojego kompana, jednak Kasai znalazł się już wysoko. O dziwo jednak opadł niczym puszczona kartka i wylądował delikatnie na ziemi. W odpowiedzi na pytający wzrok Rena, wyjaśnił, że wytworzył sobie szkielet z pustych kości. Tymczasem, Akeru obserwował Kaguyę z wrogością. Powiedział, że precież to jest zbiegły shinobi oraz człowiek, który zaatakował jinchuurikiego Ichibiego. Zanim Kasai na to odpowiedział, uprzedził go Uchiha. Stwierdził, że Kaguya nie złapał wtedy sakryfikanta, a jako rekompensata za bycie nukeninem, pokonał Shibę Gaona. Uzumaki nie był przekonany. Zdecydowano, że należy związać Kaguyę specjalnymi, wzmocnionymi chakrą sznurami, z których i tak Kasai mógłby się z łatwością uwolnić. Nie jednak tego, a po ukończeniu misji, został zabrany do Konohy. Od razu został postawiony przed Hokage i radą. Naruto bardzo zdziwił się, słysząc najnowszy raport i nie wiedział, co zrobić z Kasaiem. Z jednej strony był on międzynarodowym przestępcą, natomiast z drugiej pomógł Renowi w walce. Uchiha oraz Kakashi byli za przyjęciem chłopaka do Konohy jako dowód drugiej szansy. Hokage również się ku temu przychylał, podobnie jak połowa rady. Drugie pół było jednak przeciw, a razem z nimi Akeru i Isao. Pomimo sprzecznych zdań, Naruto w końcu zdecydował, że Kaguya będzie mógł zostać shinobim Konohy, jednak przez pewien czas trzeba będzie mieć na niego oko. Kasai podziękował za to Uzumakiemu, a następnie dowiedział się, że od teraz jest oficjalnym piątym członkiem Drużyny 4. 'Część III' 'Zwój klanu Uzumaki' Od czasu wstąpienia do zespołu Kaguyi minęło pół roku. W tym czasie sytuacja w pięciu wielkich wioskach znacznie się pogorszyła. Schwytano czterech jinchuuriki, z czego ostatnim był Killer B. Akeru nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Na wolności, oprócz Kyubiego i Nanabiego pozostawał jeszcze Sanbi. Ponadto, początkowo Uzumaki miał problem z zaakcptowaniem Kasaia jako członka drużyny. Nazywał go ,,Kościstym jeżem", co denerwowało Kaguyę, jednak nie pokazywał tego. W końcu jednak dwójka zaczęła się dogadywać. Zespół miał jednak dużo pracy, ponieważ trwały przygotowania do wojny. Brał udział w wielu misjach najwyższych rang. Po powrocie z jednego z takich zadań, drużyna złożyła raport Hokage. Kiedy chcieli odejść, Naruto powstrzymał ich i zaprosił do skarbca zwojów Konohy, gdzie będą mogli porozmawiać na osobności. Zdziwiony zespół ruszył za Hokage, który zaprowadził ich do ogromnej sali zapełnionej po brzegi różnymi zwojami, przeważnie zawierającymi kinjutsu. Było w niej ciemno, więc użytkownicy doujutsu lustrowali pomieszczenie. Naruto jednak szybko przeszedł do rzeczy. Powiedział, że pięć wiosek zamierza stworzyć oddział ANBU składający się z najlepszych shinobi. Miałby on służyć za wsparcie dla armii i być wielozadaniową dywizją. Zaproponował Drużynie 4 wstąpienie do oddziału. Ren, Akeru oraz Isao byli zachwyceni i od razu zgodzili się na propozycję Uzumakiego. Kakashi i Kasai mieli jednak wątpliwości. Ten pierwszy nie chciał odnawiać swoich powiązać z ANBU, jednak Naruto uspokoił go, że będzie to oddział działający tylko i wyłącznie w okresie V Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi. Hatake przystał na to i zaakceptował zaproszenie. Kasai najdłużej się opierał, ponieważ nie był pewny, czy będąc kiedy nukeninem nadaje się do takiej organizacji. Hokage zapewniał go jednak, że jego przeszłość nie ma tutaj znaczenia. Wreszcie Kaguya również przystał na propozycję. Nagle Akeru powiedział reszcie, by się uciszyli. Oświadczył, że nie są w tej sali sami, bo w mroku jest jeszcze jakaś zamaskowana postać. Ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że nie może przejrzeć jego maski, ponieważ ma ona na sobie specjalną pieczęć. Wszyscy wiedzieli, kto to może być - Tobi. Naruto natychmiast ruszył w tamtą stronę, ale Kakashi powstrzymał go ręką i wysłał Rena i Kasaia na wybadanie terenu. Ci szybko pobiegli, a Uchiha użył Raigen Raikōchū. To ewidentnie zaskoczyło Tobiego, który upadł na ziemię i upuścił jakiś zwój. Kasai skoczystał z tego i wystrzelił ze swoich nadgarstków kości przypominające igły, które przyszpiliły zamaskowaną postać do podłogi. Następnie Ren wyskoczył w powietrze i, robiąc salto, uderzył Tobiego piętą. Nie miał jednak szczęścia, ponieważ ten stał się niematerialny, więc cios nie trafił go, a on sam uwolnił się z pułapki Kasaia. Wstał i oświadczył, żeby się nie trudzili, bo nie mają przeciwko niemu szans. Podniósł zwój, po czym zaśmiał się. Powiedział, że dzięki temu zwojowi kinjutsu klanu Uzumaki posiądzie moc, by odpieczętować wszystkich wojowników Edo Tensei zapieczętowanych podczas IV Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi. Ren wiedział, co to oznacza - Tobi miał zamiar zdjąć pieczęć z więzienia Uchihy Madary. Tymczasem na pomoc nadbiegła reszta zespołu. Pierwszy do walki wkroczył Isao, miażdżąc Tobiego w łapach jego Darumy. Tak się przynajmniej wydawało, ponieważ zamaskowany mężczyzna użył...Susanoo. Klatka piersiowa ochroniła go, jednak Ren nie miał pojęcia, jak przeciwnik mógł użyć tej techniki tylko jednym Sharinganem oraz dlaczego kolor tego Susanoo jest identyczny do koloru jego kuzyna - Sasuke. Tobi zauważył to spojrzenie i powiedział mu, by przyjrzał się uważnie. Zdumiony Uchiha uczynił to i zamarł. Sharingan zamaskowanthumb|left|Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan Tobiegoego mężczyzny wyglądał jak połączone Eternal Mangekyou Sharingany Sasuke. Różnił się od nich tym, że wszystkie sześć odnóg elipsy zawierało w sobie uproszczony wygląd Mangekyou Sharingana Itachiego. Ren pamiętał, że Wieczny Mangekyou Sasuke zawierał trzy takie odnogi. Tobi zaśmiał się i powiedział, że jest to oko, które wyhodował na podstawie Sharinganów Sasuke i pozwala mu na użycie Susanoo, Amaterasu i Tsukuyomi bez wymagania drugiego oka. Następnie dla demonstracji rozwinął Susanoo do formy szkieletu, który przybrał postać identyczną do tej Sasuke. Rozzłościło to Rena, który również aktywował Susanoo, jednak jego przybrało ostateczną formę. Krzyknął do Tobiego, że nie jest on godzien tych oczu, po czym zmienił Wadatsumi do Shinju w długi bicz, którym spętał zamaskowanego mężczyznę. Ten anulował Susanoo i będąc niematerialnym, uwolnił się. Następnie Ren również wyłączył technikę i skupił na Tobim wzrok. Ten wiedział co to oznacza i zaczął szybko uciekać przed Amaterasu. Czarne płomienie goniły go jednak, a on sam nie był wystarczająco szybki, by im umknąć. Uzumaki kazał jednak Renowi przestać, ponieważ w ten sposób niszczył zwoje zgromadzone w pomieszczeniu. Ren użył więc Entonu i zmienił czarne płomienie w kolce, które nastawiły się w stronę nukenina. Ten był zapędzony do rogu, więc również użył Amaterasu, które zaczęło walczyć z płomieniami Rena. Ten jednak nie odpuszczał i w końcu obie fale czarnego ognia zniszczyły się nawzajem. Tobi głośno dyszał. Wykorzystał to Kakashi i strzelił w niego Raikiri Yajirushi. Ten jednak uninął pocisku i wylądował na ziemi. Uchiha zaczął formować pieczęcie, jednak czujny Kasai powstrzymał go, mówiąc, że technika Katonu tego stopnia zniszczy całe to pomieszczenie. Ren przyznał mu rację. Wtedy też Kaguya użył Yanagi no Maii ruszył na Tobiego. Ten nie miał z nim szans w walce w zwarciu, ale jego niematerialność pomagała mu w odpieraniu ciosów Kaguyi. Wtedy też powiedział, że nie spodziewał się, że Kasai dołączy do Konohy i jest zwykłym zdrajcą. Na chwilę zmaterializował się, by uderzyć Kaguyę. Ten odparłby atak, ale nie zdążył, ponieważ ogromna ręka Susanoo rozgniotła Tobiego o sufit i wyrzuciła w powietrze. Zamaskowany mężcyzna wypadł na zewnątrz, a za nim wyskoczył Ren, mówiąc, że Kasai postąpił właściwie. Obolały Tobi podniósł się i zanim zdążył coś powiedzieć, został podziurawiony przez dziwne sople lodu. Nagle za Renem pojawił się Isao, tłumacząc, że skrystalizował on wodę w powietrzu. Tobi wyjął z siebie szpikulce, po czym powiedział, że już czas kończyć tę zabawę. Użył Bansho Ten'in i przyciągnął do siebie zwój klanu Uzumaki. Następnie zdematerializował się i zniknął. 'Formacja oddziału' Kradzież zwoju przez Tobiego niesamowicie rozzłościła Rena. Zawiódł, a przez to pięć wiosek mogło przegrać wojnę. Postanowił więc, że osobiście pokona shinobi ożywionych przez Edo Tensei, w tym samego Uchihę Madarę. Drużyna 4 powiedziała mu, że zrobią to razem, ale Uchiha uparł się, że on sam stawi czoła założycielowi Konohy. Tymczasem grupa jouninów z Konohy wyruszyła do Iwagakure, gdzie wyznaczono miejsce spotkania pięciu oddziałów. Droga dłużyła się Renowi, ponieważ chciał on jak najszybciej pokonać wojowników Edo Tensei, a także samego Tobiego. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że z techniką Fuinjutsu: Uzu Fuin zawartą w skradzionym zwoju będzie on mógł wezwać największe sławy świata shinobi, takie jak Hashirama Senju, Madara Uchiha, Minato Namikaze i Trzeci Raikage. Wszyscy zapieczętowani podczas IV Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi ludzie przywołani przez Edo Tensei zostaną odpieczętowani i ponownie wystawieni do walki ze zjednoczoną armią. Ponadto, najnowsze wieści ze świata donosiły o przemarszu tysięcy czarnych Zetsu, będących prawdopodobnie podstawą armii Akatsuki. Kiedy Ren i reszta zespołu przybyła na miejsce, Kiri, Suna i Iwa już na nich czekały. Pozostawał jeszcze tylko oddział Kumogakure. Ten przybył godzinę później i doszło do złączenia wojsk. Oddział nie był liczny, ponieważ liczył zaledwie dwadzieścia osób, jednak według Kage była to optymalna liczba na atak z ukrycia, a biorąc pod uwagę siłę członków dywizji, mogła ona spokojnie walczyć jako samodzielna armia. Aby się to stało, jej członkowie musieliby się najpierw dogadać. Pierwsze chwile nie były bowiem łatwe, ani przyjemne. Pierwszy kłótnie wszczął oddział Iwy, mówiąc, że poradzą sobie sami. Spotkało się to z głośnym prostestem ze strony Akeru, który powiedział im, że pokonałby ich samodzielnie. Wtedy też ruszył na niego użytkownik Elementu Wybuchu. Uzumaki wytworzył pięć Kage Bunshinów i zdetonował je przy przeciwniku. Ten poleciał do tyłu i wykonał ruch ręką, który wysłał kulę chakry w stronę Akeru. Ta eksplodowała przy kontakcie, jednak Uzumaki był cały i zdrowy. Gdy opadł dym, okazało się, że Ren osłonił go ręką Susanoo. Patrzył na shinobi Iwy ze wściekłością, a manipulując Entonem, stworzył wokół drużyny Konohy ścianę z Amaterasu.thumb|169px|Kojiro Ame W tym samym czasie walkę ze sobą rozpoczęli też shinobi z Kiri i Suny. Kojiro Ame należący do shinobi z Mgły pokazał, że posiada dwa Kekkei Genkai. Najpierw Hyotonem wytworzył sobie miecz z lodu, a następnie napełnił go chakrą Rantonu. Dzięki temu powstał święcący i przypominający czystą energię miecz. Shinobi z Sunagakure szybko rozpoznali sławnego oinina. Kojiro ,,Świetlisty miecz" Ame, mistrz techniki Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu, pomimo młodego wieku był najlepszy w swoim fachu. W mgnieniu oka obezwładnił człowieka z Suny, pytając się, czy to na pewno najlepsi wojownicy Wioski Piasku. Szybko jednak okazało się, że była to pułapka, ponieważ powalony shinobi był mistrzem pieczęci i dzięki swojej technice udało mu się unieruchomić oinina. Zirytowany całym zajściem Raikage przejechał ręką po twarzy i rozkazał jouninom uspokoić się. Powiedział, że od teraz muszą współpracować i będą jednym zespołem. Wygłosił mowę, w której zapewnił, że pomimo pochodzenia z różnych wiosek, shinobi zawsze potrafią się zrozumieć, a walki między spobą są zbędne i nielogiczne. To nieco uspokoiło całą dywizję. Ren zgasił palącą się ścianę z Amaterasu, a człowiek z Suny uwolnił Kojiro. Drużyny wciąż nie pałały do siebie przyjaźnią, ale przynajmniej przestały się atakować. Następnie każdemu rozdano uniform oddziału - był to strój jounina z zawiązanymi na prawej ręce ochraniaczami pięciu wiosek. Dodatkowo, Kasai dowiązał do swoich przekreślony ochraniacz Otogakure. Co wiecej, na lewym ramieniu znajdowała się maska ANBU dla każdego członka, jednak nikt z dywizji jej nie nosił. Była ona honorowa, jednak ten, kto chciał, mógł założyć ją na twarz. Maska Rena przypominała kruka, Akeru żabę, a Isao lwa. Ponadto, Kakashi dostał maskę psa, a Kasai kota. Podstawowym wyposażeniem dywizji były kunaie, shurikeny i senbony, ale jej członkowie używali też fuma shurikenów i mieczy. Ponadto, każdt członek dywizji otrzymał niewielki zwój z zapisaną na nim techniką pieczętującą. Następnie odbyło się przydzielanie pozycji z oddziale. Ren, Kasai i Kakashi dostali się do pierwszej linii. Akeru był tuż za nimi, w drugim szeregu. Isao natomiast stał na końcu, jako wsparcie. Cała formacja miała kształt rombu. Nie była wielka, ale mogła sobie poradzić nawet z dużą dywizją. Uchiha nie był przekonany co do zgrania zespołu, a także nie odnosił się przyjaźnie do członków Iwy ze względu na ich wcześniejszy atak na Akeru. Musiał jednak zostawić to na później, ponieważ w tym samym czasie do Mizukage przyszła wieść o pojmaniu Sanbiego. Rozpoczęło się gromadzenie wojsk. Specjalna dywizja wyruszyła na spotkanie reszty armii. 'Pierwsze kontakty' Pierwszą rzeczą, jaka uderzyła Rena po przybyciu na miejsce był fakt, że główna baza Zjednoczonych Sił Shinobi została założona na Chibaku Tensei wytworzonym przez niego podczas walki z Shibą Gaonem. Kula grawitacyjna przyciągała wszystko znajdujące się na powierzchni, więc budynki zostały wzniesione na całej powierzchni planety, nawet do góry nogami. Miejsce położenia centrum dowodzenia nie było jednak głupie, zapewniało twierdzę niemal nie do zdobycia. Uchiha zastanawiał się, jak się tam dostaną, ale szybko zauważył gigantyczne jastrzębie - summony krążące wokół fortecy i zabierającego na swój grzbiet wielu shinobi za jednym razem. Cała dywizja zmieściła się na grzbiecie takiego ptaka, a nawet wzięto ze sobą część innego oddziału. Na samej górze cała armia przegrupowała się i stanęła w zorganizowanej formacji. Pięcia Kage stało na szczycie mównicy. W końcu każdy z nich wygłosił mowę, która zagrzała oddziały shinobi do walki. Najwięszy entuzjazm wywowało przemówienie Gaary, który mówił jako ostatni. Następnie podzielono dywizje na pododziały i wyruszono na wojnę. Najpierw armia biegła razem, ale później poszczególne oddziały odłączały się. Ta też się stało z dywizją Rena, która miała skierować się na wschód, w stronę Kraju Wiatru, gdzie podobno doszło do pierwszych kontaktów z wrogiem. Uchiha uznał, że idąc pieszo nie zdążą na czas, więc przywołał ptaka Rinnegana, na którego wsiadła cała dywizja. Zwierzę mknęło, pokonując powietrze, a Uchiha spoglądał na swoich kompanów. Wiedział, że z takimi shinobi jak Akeru, Kasai, Isao i Kakashi mógłby sam pokonać oddział przeciwników, ale nie nie miał pojęcia, jak sprawdzą się jego pozostali sojusznicy. Bracia Kiba i Tsuga Inuzuka z Konogt byli sprawdzonym i sławnym zespołem, więc Ren cieszył się, mając ich ze sobą. Kojiro Ame również był sławnym shinobim. Uchiha nieco nie ufał użytkownikowi Bakutona o imieniu Kuromaru, ale on również posiadał dużą moc. Poznał też członka pewnego klanu posiadającego tylko Uwolnienie Yang, który był zdecydowanie najlepszy w taijutsu z całego oddziału, a jego siła budziła wielki podziw. Nie potrafił on wykonać żadnych ninjutsu, ale za to z niewielkim uszczerbkiem dla siebie otwierał on siedem bram Hachimon. Tymczasem przed sobą dywizja ujrzała przed sobą niewielki oddział shinobi, broniący się przed około pięciuset czarnymi Zetsu. Ren rozkazał dziewiętnastce zeskakiwać i atakować bez rozkazu. Nie było czasu na przegrupowanie. Rzucił pewne siebie spojrzenie Drużynie 4, a następnie sam spoczył. Wylądował między jakimś shinobi Kumo i czarnym Zetsu, który robił zamach skradzionym mieczem. Uchiha z łatwością sprował cięcie swoją kataną, po czym przebił przeciwnika Chidori. Trafił idealnie, nawet dokładnie nie patrząc. Następnie odwrócił się do człowieka za nim i uśmiechnął się, mówiąc, że ci Zetsu są bardzo słabi. Powiedział, by shinobi okazał trochę odwagi, a następnie ruszył w tłum przeciwników. Wirując, ciął czarne stwory na kawałki. Nie używał nawet ninjutsu. Na polu bitwy zauważał członków swojej dywizji. Przed oczami mignęli mu raz Isao oraz Kakashi. Nie dbał jednak o to, ponieważ wiedział, że sobie poradzą. Przez chwilę jednak zamyślil się na temat przebiegu wojny, co było błęde, ponieaż został kopnięty przez jednego z Zetsu. Ten rzucił się na niego, jednak Uchiha podbił go nogami w powietrze i Enton: Kuro Ashi odkopnął daleko w tłum przeciwników, zapalając ich Amaterasu. Jeden z przeciwników zaskoczył go z tyłu, a Ren nie zdąrzył zareagować. Nagle wokół niego pojawiło się wirujące tornado z wiatru i piorunów, oczyszczając teren z kilkudziesięciu stworów. Szybko jednak znikło, a Ren ujrzał braci Inuzuka, którzy kiwnęli mu głową i znów zniknęli w tłumie. Chłopak podziękował im i ruszył do przodu, tnąc przeciwników i przebiając się dalej. Kilkadziesiąt metrów przed sobą usłyszał krzyki swoich kompanów Zaniepokojony, wysłał Katon: Goryuka no jutsu w stronę czarnych Zetsu, którzy, widząc swoich spalanych kompanów, rozstąpili się. Uchiha przebiegł przez utowrzony tunel i ujrzał dziwną scenę. Kakashi był trzymany czarnymi nićmi za szyję przez jakiegoś dziwnego człowieka, a Kojiro oraz shinobi od pieczętowania starali się mu pomóc, niestety na marne. Maski znajdującego się na ciele przeciwnika miotały w ich stronę śmiercionośntmi atakami. Ren rozpoznał w tym człowieku sławnego Kakuzu i zdał sobie sprawę, w jakiej opresji znalazł się jego nauczyciel. Kakuzu był pod wpływem Edo Tensei, więc normalny atak fizyczny nie działał na niego zbyt dobrze. Uchiha, wściekły, podniósł na niego wzrok, gotowy do użycia Amaterasu. Nie uczynił jednak tego, ponieważ zdał sobie sprawę, że to zraniłoby Kakashiego. Tymczasem Kakuzu powiedział Hatake, że wreszcie się zrewanżuje i wyciągnął rękę w stronę jego serca. Uchiha krzyknął do niego,żeby zostawił jego nauczyciela i zaczął iść w tamtą stronę. Kakuzu odwrócił się w jego stronę, mówiąc, że już dawno nie widział takich oczu. Ren wyciągnął w jego stronę rękę, w której pojawiło się Chidori. Przeciwnik został przyciągnięty przez Bansho Ten'in i nabity na jego rękę. W locie zombie puścił Kakashiego, który krzyknął do Rena, by ten uważał. Nabity Kakuzu naczął się regenerować i przemieścił swoje maski powietrza i ognia na ramiona, które wykonały potężną mieszaną technikę dwóch natur. Ren zostałby spalony na popiół, ale aktywował klatkę piersiową Susanoo i poruszył jej kośćmi tak, że uformowała się z nich tarcza chroniąca chłopaka tylko od przodu, za to będąca niesamowicie wytrzymała. Przywołany Edo Tensei zombie myślał, że to już koniec chłopaka. Ten jednak miał się dobrze, a gdy pył opadł, powiedział, że takie coś nie jest w stanie go zadrapać. Nagle Kakuzu został odkopnięty na daleką odległość przez użytkownika chakry Yang z Iwy. Uchiha podziękował mu, ale powiedział mu, żeby się nie wtrącał. Poprosił wszystkich, żeby się odsunęli i aktywował pełne Susanoo. Zmienił Wadatsumi no Shinju w Ama no Nuboko i ruszył na Kakuzu. Ten połączył moc masek wody i elektryczności i wystrzelił wzmocniony Raitonem wstrumień wody, ale Susanoo Rena z łatwością to wytrzymało. Chłopak podniósł zdziwionego Kakuzu ręką wojownika i zbliżył do twarzy. Tsukuyomi poddał po torturom. Przeciwnik doznał wielkiego szoku, a jego głowa opadła na klatkę piersiową. Ostatkiem sił stwierdził, że Ren ma chakrę tak potężną jak Uchiha Madara. Następnie chłopak przebił go włócznią Ama no Nuboko, która zamroziła go w czasie i przestrzeni. Na koniec Kakuzu został zapieczętowany przez shinobiego z Suny. Uchiha odwrócił się do części dywizji i powiedział im, że jeden już pokonany i żeby lepiej wracali do walki. Hatake kiwnął głową jouninowi jako znak uznania, a ten uśmiechnął się do niego i ruszył dalej do walki. Moc Trzeciego Raikage W trakcie dalszej walki Ren natknął się na Kojiro, który powiedział mu, że miał szczęście. Stwierdził, że to on zniszczył trzy serca z Kekkei Genkai Kakuzu, więc chłopak miał ułatwione zadanie. Uchiha nie chciał się z nim kłócić, więc zgodził się. To nieco zaskoczyło oinina, który wykonał niezbędne pieczęcie i wokół siebie oraz jounina wytworzył barierę z lodu. Powiedział Renowi, że ta bitwa trwa już za długo i pora to kończyć. Uchiha stwierdził, że to nie takie łatwe, a w tej samej chwili lodowa bariera zaczęła pękać. Kojiro spojrzał w tamtą stronę zaskoczony, ponieważ nic jeszcze nigdy nie przebiło jego obrony. Ściana pękła, a oczom shinobi ukazał się znany na całym świecie Trzeci Raikage. Miał aktywną technikę Kuro Raiton Yoroi, podobnie jak Darui oraz używał Kuro Jigokuzuki. Ren natychmiast aktywował Susanoo, złapał jounina z Kirigakure i natychmiast odskoczył, wzmagając odrzut skrzydłami kościotrupa. Atak zombie był jednak tak potężny, że przeciął klatkę piersiową i lekko drasnął rękę Rena. Rana była bardzo płytka, ale chłopak został nieco porażony elektrycznością. Szybko jednak otrząsnął się, postawil na ziemi Kojiro i połączył ze swoim Susanoo element ognia. Kości rozżarzyły się, a Susanoo zapłonęło. Ren machnął ręką w stronę Raikage, a ten wskoczył na nią i zaczął biec w stronę głowy kościotrupa. Zaczął się palić, ale był pod wpływem Edo Tensei, więc nie przejmował się tym. Uchiha uniósł się w swoim kościotrupie do jego głowy, otworzył usta wojownika i wydmuchnął Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu prosto w przeciwnika. Ten jednak wyłonił się z ognia i zamkniętą pięśnią uderzył w czoło Susanoo, odchylając je do tyłu. Wtedy też Ren nastawił kości techniki jak kolce, które poprzebijały mężczyznę. Potem Kojiro Ame swoją techniką Ranton: Reiza Sakasu zbombardował byłego Raikage. To odrzuciło przeciwnika na daleką odległość. Kojiro i Ren opuścili lodową kopułę i rozejrzeli się. Nigdzie nie było widać przeciwnika. Uchiha więc anulował Susanoo, ale nie spuścił gardy. Swoimi oczami zobaczył nagle przed sobą Trzeciego Raikage, ale ten poruszał się tak szybko, że nawet nie zdąrzył zareagować. Mężczyzna zamachnąl się na niego i nagle przygwoździła go ogromna ręka chakry. Uchiha spojrzał w górę i ujrzał Akeru, jak zwykle salutującego do przeciwnika. Następnie chłopak usłyszał charakterystyczny pisk, a w ręce Uzumakiego zaczął formować się Futon: Rasenshuriken. Ren uśmiechnął się, bo Sharingan pozwolił mu zobaczenie tego, na co nie pozwalały normalne oczy. Kiedy Raikage wstał, Akeru rzucił w niego shurikenem, który poszybował idealnie w stronę mężczyzny. Zombie wygiął się w dół, a Rasenshuriken śmignął prosto przed jego twarzą. Kojiro myślał, że jounin spudłował, ale nagle rozległ się wielki wybuch techniki. Powstał wielki krater i dopiero wtedy Kojiro zrozumiał co się stało. Podobnie jak w technice Kage Shuriken no jutsu jinchuuriki podłożył jednego Rasenshurikena pod drugiego. Nie był on widoczny, więc Trzeci nie mógł go uniknąć. Akeru podszedł do Uchihy i zapytał, jak podoba mu się jego Futon: Kage Rasenshuriken no jutsu. Ren skomentował ten ruch jako ,,tanią sztuczkę", ale był zadowolony. Przywołany Edo Tensei Raikage jednak wyszedł z dymu bez zadraśnięcia. Uzumaki krzyknął, że to niemożliwe, a Uchiha od razu wziął się do roboty. Kuchiyose: Raikō Kenka wyrzucił w przeciwnika paręnaście shurikenów, aby zyskać na czasie. Raikege jednak odbijał pociski ręką i zbliżał się coraz bardziej. Podszedł do Rena, który podobnie jak kiedyś podczas aktywacji Mangekyou Sharingana, zamarł w bezruchu. Teraz również uratował go przyjaciel, tym razem Kasai, który wyskoczył spod ziemi, wbijając dziesięć swoich kości w ciało Raikage i uderzając go swoją wzmocnioną siłą. Kaguya zapytał przyjaciela, czy nic mu nie jest, a ten stwierdził, że czuje się dobrze i podziękował za pomoc. Kasai powiedział, że to jeszcze nie koniec i pospieszył Akeru, by zapieczętował Trzeciego. Chłopak pobiegł w tamtą stronę. Uchiha pomyślał, że musi wziąść się w garść i przygotował się. Uzumakiemu nie udało się zapieczętować silnego shinobiego, jednak ten miał ograniczoną mobilność przez powbijane w siebie kości. Kasai westchnął i powiedział Renowi, że naprawdę pora to już zakończyć, bo nie mogą pozowlić Raikage na dalszą walkę. Większość sił shinobi nie miała już chakry, a Ren, Kasai i Akeru byli nielicznymi wyjątkami jeszcze ją posiadającymi. Uchiha kiwnął mu głową. Kasai w odpowiedzi pokrył swoją twarz częściowo przeklętą pieczęcią. Następnie razem ruszyli. Biegnąc razem, ramię w ramię, Ren przypomniał sobie począrku Drużyny Czwartej. Zmotywowało go to, więc odbił się od ziemi i, robiąc w powietrzu salto, kopnął Trzeciego w głowę. Ten złapał go za kostkę, jednak Ren obrócił się i wykonał ponowne kopnięcie. Wtedy też podbiegł do niego Kasai i potężnym ciosem podbił przeciwnika w powietrze. Uchiha wyskoczył za nim. Widać było, że zombie był zdezorientowany i nie wiedział, co się stało. Nagle usłyszał śpiew tysiąca ptaków. Nad sobą ujrzał Rena, który powiedział, że był dobrym przeciwnikiem i przebił go Chidori. Lecąc w stronę ziemi, kierował się na Tessenka no Mai: Hana Kasaia. Po chwili nastąpił kontakt, a Trzeci został przyszpilony do ziemi. Akeru już stał przy Kaguyi z gotową techniką. Tym razem pieczętowanie się udało, a Ren odetchnał z ulgą. Spojrzał wymownie na Kojiro, który tym razem nie miał żadnych zastrzeżeń co do walki. Pomimo zmęczenia shinobi ze strony Sojuszu, bitwa zakończyła się szybko. Po zapieczętowaniu Raikage niedobitki czarnych Zetsu zostały pokonane co do jednego, a wycieńczeni wojownicy odpoczywali w ciszy. Ren kazał im jednak regenerować siły na ptaku Rinnegana, ponieważ musieli zdać raport jak najszybciej. Tymczasem wybitny medyk należący do dywizji Uchihy uleczył jego rany, a po tym chłopak od razu poczuł się lepiej. Podczas tej pierwszej próby lepiej poznał kilku członków oddziału. Żałował, że nie miał okazji zobaczyć ich wszystkich w akcji i zdał sobie sprawę, jak wielką mocą będą dysponować, jeśli połączą siły. 'Spotkanie z Deidarą' Ptak przywołany przez Rena szybko zbliżał się do bazy, a użytkownicy doujutsu obserwowali teren wokół siebie. Uchiha był jednak pewien, że obok centrum dowodzenia nic im nie grozi, ponieważ wróg nie odważyłby się na tak otwarty atak. Przynajmniej tak mu się zdawało do czasu, gdy przez oczami mignął mu duży, biały obiekt. Ren natychmiast wstał i aktywował Sharingana. Natychmiast w pewnej odległości dostrzegł duże skupisko chakry. Na pewno pochodziło od człowieka, jednak było i drugie, które miało kolor chakry ziemi. Uchiha powiedział pozostałym, by nie czekali na niego, bo musi coś sprawdzić. Kasai chciał iść z nim, ale Ren powiedział mu, że da sobie radę. Następnie aktywował zbroję Susanoo i poleciał w kierunku źródła chakry. Zbliżając się, sprawdził, czy ma swój zwój z techniką pieczętującą. Nie był pewien, co zastanie w miejscu źródła chakry, więc anulował Susanoo kilkadziesiąt metrów przed celem, a resztę przebył powoli pieszo. Wyszedł prosto na otwartą, zieloną polankę, na której stała jakaś blond włosa osoba, a za nią znajdował się...ogromny biały smok. Mężczyzna był odwrócony plecami do Rena, który zaczął się do niego skradać. Po ubiorze człowieka rozpoznał w nim wskrzeszonego Edo Tensei zombie. Uchiha podkradał się coraz bliżej, chcąc zaatakować z zaskoczenia. Z pieczęci na swoim nadgarstku wyjął kunai i zamachnął się. W tej samej chwili blond włosy osobnik odwrócił i złapał Rena za rękę. Uśmiechał się szaleńczo, a jego jedno oko była zakryte przez długie blond włosy. Ren nie znał tego człowieka, ale szybko zareagował na niespodziewany atak. Wyszarpnął swoją rękę i odskoczył. Wtedy też przeciwnik powiedział mu, że takie sztuczki nie mogą równać się z jego sztuką. Zaczął patrzeć na Uchihę badawczo, jakby oczekując jakiejś reakcji, ale Ren stał nieruchomo i wpatrywał się w dziwnego człowieka. Nie aktywował nawet Sharingana. Przeciwnik ewidentnie był rozzłoszczony brakiem reakcji Rena i wykrzyknął, że brak szacunku dla jego sztuki jest niedopuszczalny. Nagle wypuścił z ręki stado białych ptaków, które poszybowały w stronę Uchihy. Ten zgrabnie odskoczył, ale zwierzęta wybuchły tuż przed nim, wysyłając go kilka metrów do tyłu. Chłopak nie stracił jednak równowagi i wylądował na ziemi. Pomyślał, że musi mieć do czynienia z użytkownikiem Bakutona. Równocześnie zapytał się mężczyzny, jak się nazywa. Ten, już bardziej usatysfakcjonowany odparł, że nazywa się Deidara. Uchiha stwierdził, że go nie kojarzy, po czym ruszył w stronę przeciwnika. Ten wysłał w jego stronę parę białych pająków, a chłopak uznał, że muszą być zrobione z gliny. Tym razem nie popełnił poprzedniego błędu. Odepchnął wszystkie Futon: Shinku Taigyoku i pobiegł dalej. Deidara jednak wykonał pieczęć, a obok niego pojawił się klon. Wtedy też stojący za nim smok wypluł kilkadziesiąt białych kul, które klon zaczął chować pod ziemią. Ren przeczuwał, co się święci, więc wyciągnął katanę z zamiarem przebicia przeciwnika. Nagle jednak poczuł, że coś go hamuje. Spojrzał na swoją nogę. Oblepiały ją białe pająki. Nim Uchiha zdążył coś zrobić, Deidara krzyknął ,,Katsu!”, a białe stworzenia wybuchły. Eksplozja nie była potężna, ale chłopak odleciał do tyłu. Zaczynał być trochę zdenerwowany tą walką, zwłaszcza, że klon Deidary skończył umieszczanie pod ziemią glinianych kul. Oryginał zapytał go natomiast, jak podoba mu się jego C1. Ren nic nie odparł, co widocznie rozzłościło przeciwnika. Uchiha postanowił przejść na wyższy poziom i aktywował Sharingana. Kiedy Deidara to zobaczył, jego wyraz twarzy zmienił się najpierw ze zdziwionego, aż po wściekły. Zaczął krzyczeć, że te oczy ciągle go prześladują i niedoceniają. Zapytał chłopaka skąd ma Sharingana, ten zdziwiony odparł, że nazywa się Ren Uchiha, więc ma go od urodzenia. Deidara nie mógł uwierzyć i powiedział, że zabił ostatniego przedstawiciela klanu Uchiha – Sasuke dawno temu. Ren stwierdził, że najwyraźniej musiało mu się nie udać, a Deidara krzyknął, że to nie może być prawda. Jounina wzruszył ramionami i powiedział, że walczył z nim niespełna trzy lata temu. Przeciwnik krzyknął, że to nie może być prawda i uniósł się na swoim białym smoku. Ren wyskoczył w powietrze i spróbował sięgnąć gliniane zwierzę Chidori Eiso. Deidara zaśmiał się i powiedział, że tej samej techniki używał Sasuke. Odleciał nieco smokiem, a włócznia tylko go drasnęła. Uchiha domyślił się, że przeciwnik zna jego zasięg. Przywołany mężczyzna tymczasem uformował pieczęć, a ogon zwierzęcia skrócił się. Deidara powiedział, by Ren przygotował się na jego wspaniale C2, a smok wypluł mniejszą wersję siebie, która pomknęła w stronę Uchihy. Ten odskoczył, ale twór był najwyraźniej naprowadzany, bo zmienił kierunek. Ren nie miał wyboru i na chwilę przed kontaktem aktywował Susanoo. Biały kościotrup wytrzymał uderzenie, a Deidara stwierdził, że to coś nowego. Uchiha powiedział mu, że najwyraźniej podczas jego walki z Sasuke, jego kuzyn jeszcze nie posiadał Mangekyou Sharingana. Mężczyzna najwyraźniej nie wiedział, o co chodzi, więc Ren wyjaśnił mu ewolucję i moc Mangekyou oraz Rinnegana. Deidara ponownie się zdenerwował, mówiąc, że Ren po prostu odziedziczył swoją moc. Chłopak odparł, ze być może, ale Bakuton, którego używa Deidara również jest Kekkei Genkai. Ten w odpowiedzi wypuścił w stronę Rena kolejnego smoka, który znów rozbił się o jego Susanoo. Chłopak powiedział, że to nie zadziała i wzniósł się w powietrze. Deidara nie wiedział, co powinien zrobić i najwyraźniej mocno myślał. Tymczasem Uchiha spojrzał na niego i użył Amaterasu. Przeciwnik krzyknął i przewrócił się. Jego smok zaczął spadać. Uchiha myślał, że to już koniec, więc wylądował na ziemi i anulował Susanoo. Za jego plecami polana eksplodowała. Smok Deidary spadł prosto na miny podłożone przez siebie. Ren myślał, że to koniec, ale nagle z dymu wyłonił się blond włosy na wielkiej, białej sowie. Już się nie palił. Powiedział, że to nie może go powstrzymać oraz jego sztuki. Z ręki wyrzucił na Uchihę jakąś małą figurkę, która po wykonaniu pieczęci zrobiła się ogromna. Deidara krzyknął, że pora na jego C3 – technikę, która nareszcie zmiecie z powierzchni ziemi te oczy. Posąg zaczął rozkładać ręce, aż w końcu zalśnił. Eksplozja była tak ogromna, że zniszczyła sporą część lasu. Pozostały tylko dopalające się zgliszcza dawnej polanki. Deidara zszedł ze swojej sowy i podszedł do nieruchomego, poparzonego Rena. Krzyknął, że nareszcie mu się udało, że pokonał ostatniego z klanu Uchiha. Nagle poczuł się dziwnie, a przed oczami ujrzał dwa Sharingany. Postać jego przeciwnika zafalowała i nagle zniknęła. Nagle Deidarę przebił Ren swoim Chidori. Zapytał, jak udało mu się uciec przed jego czarnymi płomieniami, a blondyn wskazał na zwój przy swoim pasie i wyjaśnił, że jest w nim zapisana technika pieczętowania płomieni. Ren stwierdził, że miał szczęście, ale Deidara zaprzeczył. Powiedział, że Tobi specjalnie wyposażył go w ten zwój, ponieważ przewidział ich walkę. Zapytał Uchihy, jak uniknął C3 Wtedy też mężczyzna zamienił się w gliniany posąg. Spod ziemi wyskoczył Deidara i krzyknął do Rena, że dał się złapać na jego Nendo Bunshin. Chłopak miał zablokowaną rękę, ale drugą użył Shinra Tensei i odepchnął przeciwnika na daleką odległość. Po wyrwał rękę z klona, a Deidara krzyknął, że to właśnie go w nich wszystkich wkurza, że wyręczają się swoimi oczami, wykorzystują swoje dziedzictwo do własnych celów. Ren nie odpowiedział i zaczął formować pieczęcie. Rozłożył ręce na boki. W jego lewej pojawiło się Chidori, natomiast w prawej Chindo. Chłopak ruszył na przeciwnika, który nie wiedział, co robić. Ren Chindo uciął jego ręce, a następnie przebił Chidori. To był prawdziwy Deidara, jednak ten zaczął się śmiać i powiedział, że jest pod wpływem Edo Tensei i nic mu nie zrobi. Następnie wypluł dużą ilość gliny, z której zaczął formować się wielki klon. Mężczyzna oswobodził się z potrzasku i wskoczył na krążącą dookoła pola bitwy swoją sowę. Krzyknął, że Ren przed tym już nie ucieknie. Zdetonował swoje C4. Polu walki rozsypały się miliony miniaturowych bombek. Deidara krzyknął ,,Katsu!”, a zwierzęta w promieniu kilkuset metrów zamieniły się w proch. Mężczyzna myślał, że zwyciężył, ale na środku pobojowiska zauważył stojącego, nieporuszonego Uchihę. Zagryzł wargi i krzyknął, w jaki sposób uniknął jego C4. Ren spokojnie podniósł na niego wzrok i spojrzał w prawe oko, ponieważ zauważył już wcześniej niezwykłą odporność drugiego na genjutsu. Z jego ciała wyleciało kilkanaście czarnych jastrzębi, które zebrały się wokół Deidary. Połączyły się postać – Sasuke Uchihę. Blondyn na jego widok krzyknął i wyrzucił w jego stronę ptaki C1. Ataki jednak przeleciały przez Sasuke, a ten nachylił się do Deidary i użył na nim Amaterasu. Mężczyzna krzyknął i otworzył zwój, jednak nie mógł zapieczętować płomieni. Zdał sobie sprawę, że jest pod wpływem genjutsu , więc uspokoił się. Za nim jednak pojawił się prawdziwy Ren z kataną, a Sasuke zniknął. Chłopak przebił przeciwnika mieczem, który zapytał się, jak przeżył C4. Ten nie odpowiedział, a Deidara ujrzał, że na polance dalej stoi ten sam Ren. Przecinając się samemu w pół, blondyn uwolnił się i grzmotnął Rena w twarz. Chłopak spadł z sowy, podobnie jak Deidara. Na ziemi mężczyzna zaczął robić coś ze swoją klatką piersiową, mówiąc, że pora na jego ostateczną formę sztuki. Uchiha odparł, że to na nic, bo i tak zwycięży. Deidara powiedział mu, by nie był taki pewny się, a Ren odpowiedział, że już dawno by go zapieczętował, gdyby nie zmęczenie po poprzedniej bitwie. Nie przyznał tego, ale nie dawał w tej walce z siebie wszystkiego, ponieważ wiedział, że musi oszczędzać siły i chakrę na wypadek nowych zagrożeń ze strony Akatsuki, które najwyraźniej czekały na każdym kroku. Deidara wściekł się i zapytał, jak Ren uniknął jego C4. Tymczasem na jego klatce piersiowej otworzyły się usta i zaczęły zjadać wybuchową glinę. Sam Deidara powoli zamienił się w czarne nici zwijające się w formę kulki. Ren wyjaśnił mu, że musiał sprawdzić, czy jego teza była słuszna, więc na polance zostawił Raiton Kage Bunshina, który po wybuchu bomby nie uległ destrukcji, z powodu tego, że był zrobiony z chakry błyskawic. Mężczyzna krzyknął, że to niesprawiedliwe oraz że Sharingan musi zostać wyeliminowany. Następnie, teraz już będąc w formie kuli, krzyknął, że Renowi już nie pomogą jego oczy, a za chwilę ujrzy ostateczną formę sztuki – C0. Małe, czarne usta zaczęły pękać, a Uchiha słyszał śmiech Deidary. Po chwili jednak zamilkł, ponieważ stwierdził, że coś jest nie tak. W kuli tkwił naładowany Raitonem senbon Rena. Chłopak uśmiechnął się z ulgą, mówiąc, że to by było na tyle. Wyciągnął zza pasa zwój i podszedł do uwięzionego w tej formie Deidary. Mężczyzna, krzycząc, że sztuka to przelotny wybuch, został wciągnięty i zapieczętowany w zwoju. 'Potencjał uwolniony' Ren resztkami sił aktywował skrzydła Susanoo i udał się w drogę za resztą dywizji. Wkrótce ich znalazł i wręczył zwój Akeru, mówiąc, że jest w nim zapieczętowany Deidara. Uzumaki zdziwił się i od razu zauważył, że jego przyjaciel stoczył ciężki bój. Medyczny shinobi z ich zespołu zaczął go leczyć, a Uchiha opowiedział o zdarzeniu wszystkim członkom dywizji. Ci tylko kiwali głowami, nie przywiązując uwagi do zajścia. Jedynie znany mu już wcześniej Toru, użytkownik Hachimon i posiadacz chakry Yang zainteresował się walką. Rozmawiając, zbliżali się do centrum dowodzenia. W bazie złożyli raport wszystkim Kage w centrum dowodzenia, którzy dyskutowali na temat najlepszych posunięć Przywódcy wiosek z ulgą przyjęli wieść o zwycięstwie dywizji, ponieważ cała wojna nie szła po myśli Sojuszu. Najbardziej przegrywali w Kraju Błyskawic, więc zespół został wyznaczony do wzmocnienia tamtejszych wojsk. Najpierw jednak zostały opatrzone ich rany, które pomimo intensywności walk, były niewielkie. Kolejnym celem drużyny stał się właśnie Kraj Błyskawic, a dokładniej Kumogakure. Podobno pod murem tej wioski miała się zacząć lada chwila bitwa, a większość sił została przeniesiona do Kraju Ognia, więc gdyby nie wsparcie, wioska musiałaby upaść. Dywizja niezwłocznie ruszyła na ptaku Rinnegana. Droga nie była długa, ze względu na niewielką odległość. Uchiha jednak obawiał się, że może być trudniej, niż poprzednim razem, bo wtedy siły były wyrównane. Szybko jednak otrząsnął się z tych myśli. Spojrzał po swoich towarzyszach. Każdy z nich posiadał swoje własne, potężne techniki. Byli prawdziwa elitą świata shinobi. Ren wiedział, że może polegać na ich sile, ale nie był pewien, czy byli wystarczająco zgrani. Z dość niepewną miną patrzył na wyłaniające się mury Kumogakure. Bitwa już trwała, a ilość czarnych Zetsu była znaczna. Chłopak westchnął i powiedział wszystkim, że pora ruszać do bitwy. Spojrzał na wszystkich członków Drużyny 4 i życzył im powodzenia. Tymczasem pierwszy członek oddziału już skoczył – był to Toru. Ren swoim Sharinganem zobaczył, jak spadł z powietrza prosto na głowę jednego z Zetsu, miażdżąc go doszczętnie. Następnie dał znak ręką reszcie i skierował ptaka Rinnegana prosto w środek napastników. Tuż przed kontaktem wszyscy zeskoczyli, a zwierzę niczym taran wpadło w chmarę wojowników. Uchiha rozkazał wszystkim ustawić się w szyku bojowym. Ci, po pokonaniu paru Zetsu ustawili się w formację rombu, z Renem na czele. Chłopak obrzucił spojrzeniem oddział i zauważył, że część armii Akatsuki ruszyła na nich. Wszyscy czarni Zetsu wyrzucili swoje kunaie i shurikeny, a Ren aktywował Susanoo i rozpostarł jego ręce nad całym oddziałem. Następnie dezaktywował technikę i czekał na wrogów. Kilkanaście stworów ruszyło ku niemu, a on chwycił za katanę. Nie zdążył jej użyć, ponieważ znad jego ramion wyleciało kilka Rąk Chakry, które złapały i zmiażdżyły napastników. Ren uśmiechnął się, widząc technikę Akeru i wydał rozkaz do szarży. Shinobi ruszyli, przedzierając się przez wrogą armię. Usłyszał głos Kuromaru ,,Bakuton: Kōzan”, a ziemia przed nim eksplodowała, zabijając kilku przeciwników. Następnie zobaczył braci Inuzuka, którzy ze skrzydeł jednocześnie użyli Raiton – Futon Gatsuga i odcięli grupę Zetsu od ich pobratymców. Ren wyjął katanę i przelał do niej chakrę błyskawicy. Przeciął jednego z przeciwników. Wolał ostrożnie zadawać ciosy i nie używać Amaterasu, ponieważ nie chciał przez przypadek zranić jednego ze swoich sojuszników. Walcząc dalej, odparł atak pięciu nieprzyjaciół, przy okazji tnąc dwóch na raz przy pomocy Chidori Eiso. Pozostałych trzech wykończył Fūton: Shinkū Taigyoku. Rozejrzał się. Kojiro swoim lodowym mieczem napełnionym Rantonem właśnie przygważdżał do ziemi jednego przeciwników. Nagle Uchiha usłyszał wołanie Toru. Shinobi z Iwy zauważył wśród przeciwników przywołanego Edo Tensei Drugiego Tsuchikage – Mu. Ren powiedział mu, ze się nim zajmie i pobiegł w stronę owiniętego w bandaże mężczyzny. Ten nie widział go i szybko został wgnieciony w ziemię ręką jego Susanoo. Szybko się zregenerował i powiedział, że ostatni raz widział tę technikę u Uchihy Madary. Zapytał go, jak się nazywa, a Ren przedstawił mu się. Tsuchikage był pod wrażeniem jego Susanoo i powiedział, że Uchiha posiada chakrę tak potężną jak Madara. Ren jednak odparł, że nie jest taki jak on. Stwierdził, że kieruje się w życiu lepszymi ideałami niż były przywódca jego klanu. Mu słysząc to, powiedział, że nie docenia mocy Madary, a Uchiha odparł, że jego oczy są potężniejsze. Dla potwierdzenia tego aktywował Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. Tsuchikage powiedział, że pomimo posiadania tak wielkiej mocy swojego Sharingana, Ren wciąż nie może sprostać potędze imienia Uchihy Madary. Chłopak zezłościł się i oświadczył, że podczas tej wojny pokona dawnego lidera klanu. Powiedział, że jego imię kiedyś będzie bardziej znane niż to Madary, po czym wydmuchnął Genton: Shometsu w Mu. Przeciwnik po tym ataku miał spaloną połowę ciała, ale się regenerował. Tsuchikage zaczął się śmiać i stwierdził, że chłopak ma wielkie ambicje i zauważył, że pomimo wielkiego talentu i możliwości, Renowi wciąż brak doświadczenia. Uformował w rękach Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no jutsu i powiększył je. Cylinder wystrzelił prosto w Rena, a ten cofnął się. Technika pochłonęła go, a on rozejrzał się, zdziwiony. Szybko jednak zaabsorbował technikę dzięki Gakido. Uchiha powiedział, że to Tsuchikage brak doświadczenia, skoro atakuje jego użytkownika taką techniką. Mu bardzo się zdziwił i zapytał, skąd Ren ma te oczy. Chłopak odparł, że aktywował je pewien czas temu. Następnie przywołał Ścieżką Zwierząt wielkiego nosorożca, który nabił przeciwnika na róg. Tsuchikage jednak, nie zważając na znajdowanie się na czubku rogu, wykonał pieczęcie. Użył na zwierzęciu Doton: Chōkeijūgan, po czym z łatwością go podniósł i wyrzucił w powietrze. Ren odwołał nosorożca i zauważył, że Tsuchikage biegnie na niego z dwoma mieczami, które trzymał na plecach. Uchiha wyjął katanę, ale Mu markując atak, zdołał podciąć mu nogi. Ren stracił równowagę i przewrócił się. Tsuchikage zamachnął się na niego mieczem, jednak Uchiha złapał go za nadgarstek. Oboje zamilkli, odgłosy bitwy przycichły. Przywołany Edo Tensei zombie był bardzo silny, Ren trzymał jego rękę z całej siły, a gdy ten zamachnął się drugim mieczem, złapał i drugą. Mu powiedział, że w końcu Uchiha straci siły. Ten milczał, siłując się z przeciwnikiem. Nagle spod ziemi obu walczących dobiegł głos: ,,Taniec…Taniec Paproci”. Spod ziemi wystrzeliły dziesiątki kości, które przebiły Tsuchikage. Zabiły również kilkudziesięciu Zetsu. Później ich ilość zwiększyła się do kilkuset, aż w końcu osiągnęła kilka tysięcy. Gdy zaczęły rozprzestrzeniać się po polu bitwy, zatrzymały się. Ren wiedział, że Kasai nie chce przez przypadek trafić sojusznika, więc powstrzymał atak. Parę sekund później spod ziemi wyskoczył sam Kaguya z kosą z kości w ręku. Obciął ręce unieruchomionego Mu i rzucił w jego stronę zwój z pieczęcią. Mężczyzna, będąc wciąganym do zwoju, powiedział Renowi, że życzy mu powodzenia w walce z Madarą i stwierdził, że chłopak ma potencjał do pokonania go. Następnie został zapieczętowany. Uchiha spojrzał się na Kasaia i podziękował mu za pomoc. Kaguya poinformował go, że bitwa obraca się na ich korzyść, a Czarni Zetsu są dziesiątkowani. Ren powiedział, że w takim razie dołączy do walki. Obaj pobiegli w stronę grupy przeciwników. 'Walka w duecie' Dwójka shinobi przedarła się do wnętrza Kumogakure, gdzie bitwa była gwałtowniejsza. Budynki płonęły, a Zetsu niszczyli wszystko na swojej drodze. Ren i Kasai trzymali się blisko siebie, starając się odnaleźć resztę rozproszonego oddziału. Po pewnym czasie zobaczyl Kakashiego wciągającego kilku Zetsu swoim Kamui. Podbiegli do niego i zapytali, co z Akeru i Isao. Hatake odparł, że kiedy ostatnio ich widział, byli cali i zdrowi i wskazał im drogę, którą pobiegli. Shinobi podziękowali senseiowi i ruszyli za swoimi kompanami z drużyny. Biegnąc, co pewien czas byli atakowani przez nieprzyjaciół, ale pokonywali ich używając samego taijutsu. Rena jednak irytowała nieco ta ilość napastników, więc przywołał psa Rinnegana i podzielił go na kilka mniejszych, by pomógł oczyszczać miasto. Ułatwiło to dwójce poruszanie się i wkrótce zobaczyli oni Isao i Akeru, walczących ramię w ramię i używających swoich atutowych technik. Uzumaki nacierał na tłoczących się wokół nich Zetsu Rasenganami, a Yumarana atakował pozostałych Darumą. Byli tak zajęci walką, że nie zauważyli zbliżających się do nich Kasaia i Rena. Obaj shinobi wpadli między nich, a Czarnych Zetsu blokując ataki przeciwników. Ren użył ręki Susanoo, a Kasai sparował ciosy Tsubaki no Mai. Akeru i Isao zdziwili się na widok członków drużyny, ale podziękowali za pomoc. Powiedzieli jednak, że teraz pomoc przyda się raczej Zjednoczonym Siłom Shinobi walczącym w centrum miasta i zapewnili, że poradzą sobie tutaj. Ren zgniótł kilku przeciwników ręką kościotrupa i zgodził się na to i razem z Kasaiem pobiegli dalej. Uchiha życzył kolegom z drużyny powodzenia i zaczął się zastanawiać, co zastaną w centrum wioski. Nie miał zbyt wiele czasu na przygotowanie, ale podejrzewał, że będą musieli walczyć z przywołanymi Edo Tensei zombie. Ren wiedział, jak wielkie zagrożenie stanowią oraz jak ciężko się z nimi walczy. Co prawda miał przy sobie jeszcze dwa zapasowe zwoje pieczętowania, które dostał przed bitwą, ale nie był pewien, czy to wystarczy. Tymczasem Uchiha i Kaguya przybyli do centrum wioski, gdzie ujrzeli istne pobojowisko. Czarnych Zetsu była ledwie garstka, ale płonące i pokryte kryształem budynki świadczyły o tym, że jacyś zombie Edo Tensei muszą być wśród nich. Pozostało zaledwie paru Shinobi Zjednoczonych Sił, którym Ren i Kasai kazali się wycofać. Zetsu pobiegli za nimi, zostawiając na polu bitwy tylko dwie postacie. Jeden mężczyzna prawdopodobnie pochodził z Suny, a drugi z Kiri. Można to było wywnioskować po ich strojach. Kasai szepnął do Uchihy, że przywołany Edo Tensei z Wioski Piasku to Tenjai, użytkownik Uwolnienia Skwaru, a ten z Mgły nazywa się Ao i posiada Kekkei Genkai Uwolnienia Kryształu. Kaguya wyjaśnił, że w jego czasach byli to bardzo znani shinobi. Ren odparł, że to wie, bo również o nich słyszał, kiedy jeszcze żył w starej Wiosce Liścia. Kasai powiedział, że zapomniał o tym, i że w takim razie obaj znają mniej więcej techniki ich wrogów. Zauważył, że sądząc po ich oczach są w pełni kontrolowani przez Edo Tensei. Ren mruknął, że muszą współpracować. Kasai przytaknął i razem ruszyli w stronę przeciwników. Ci ustawili się w pozycji bojowej. Ren podbiegł do Tenjaia i kopnął go w twarz. Ten nic sobie z tego nie zrobił i wykonał parę pieczęci. Wokół niego pojawiło się parę niesamowicie gorących, miniaturowych kul. Mężczyzna wymówił nazwę techniki ,,Shakuton: Kajōsatsu" i skierował ogniste pociski prosto w Rena. Chłopak uniknął wszystkie trzy dzięki Sharinganowi i spojrzał w miejsce ich uderzenia. Ujrzał wyschniętą, spopieloną i wysuszoną do granic możliwości ziemię. Pomyślał, że za wszelką cenę nie może dać się temu trafić. Tymczasem Tenjai użył ponownie tej techniki. Tym razem kul było dwa razy więcej i Uchiha nie dałby rady uniknąć wszystkich, więc aktywował klatkę Susanoo. Zrobił to w samą porę, bo żar był tak wielki, że kości techniki zaczęły się topić. Chłopak jednak je regenerował i wytrzymał atak. Zauważył, że podłoże jest rozgrzane tylko pod nim i nie sięga Kasaia, co było pomyślną wieścią. Następnie dezaktywował technikę i sam przeszedł do ofensywy. Krzyknął, że on również ma w arsenale coś gorącego i wydmuchnął Genton: Shometsu. Technika spaliła pół ciała przeciwnika. Wtedy też Ren spojrzał w stronę Kasaia. Chłopak dominował nad przeciwnikiem w taijutsu, ale wytwarzający kryształy shinobi byl godnym przeciwnikiem. O ile kryształy nie mogły przebić ciała chłopaka, o tyle nie pozwalały mu onena zbliżenie się do przeciwnika. Kaguya użył więc swojej ostatecznej włóczni Tessenka no Mai: Hanai i powiedział, że pora się przekonać, co jest twardsze - Shōton czy jego kość. Uderzył w ścianę z kryształu przed Ao, a włócznia zaryła w jego osłonę. Obaj stali, walcząc ze sobą. Nagle Ren usłyszał odgłos pękania i ściana Shōtonu mężczyzny pękła. Wtedy też Kasai nadział go na swoją kość. Uchiha nie mógł dalej oglądać walki, ponieważ Tenjai już się zregenerował i przyłożył do ziemi ręce. Ren poczuł żar bijący od podłoża. Był on tak wielki, że zaczęły z niej buchać płomienie. Uchiha szybko wskoczył na ścianę budynku i zatrzymał się na niej, przesyłając chakrę do stóp. Nie stał tam jednak długo, ponieważ ze ściany wyrósł wielki kryształ. Minął twarz Rena o kilkanaście centymetrów, a to tylko dzięki Sharinganowi. Szybko jednak pojawiły się następne kolce, a chłopak spadł na rozgrzaną ziemię. Ponownie aktywował klatkę Susanoo i zobaczył Tenjaia skaczącego na niego z chakrą Shakutonu w ręce. Mężczyzna uderzył w żebra techniki, które zaczęły się topić. Ren jednak złapal go ręką Susanoo i cisnął ziemię. Szybko pobiegł pomóc Kasaiowi, który swoją kościaną włócznią walczył z kryształową lancą Ao. Chłopak przeciął niespodziewającego się niczego przeciwnika w pół Chidori Eiso, jednak rozpołowiony mężczyzna zdążył jeszcze rzucić w niego Kesshō: Kyodai Rokkaku Shuriken, którego Ren z trudem ominął. Następnie jednak Ao wygenerował Kesshō: Rokkaku Shuriken: Ranbu, a pocisków było tyle, że Uchiha nie zdołałby wszystkich ominąć. Odepchnął je Shinra Tensei i ruszył na przeciwnika. Ten ponownie zasłonił się kopułą z kryształów, a Ren uderzył w nią swoim Chidori. Osłona rozsypała się, a Uchiha nadział przeciwnika na swoją dłoń. Jego przypuszczenia się potwierdziły. Uwolnienie Kryształu było bazowane na Dotonie, podobnie jak glina Deidary. Ren wydobył drugą ręką zwój pieczętowania i rozwinął go w stronę przeciwnika. Ten zaczął być wciągany do zwoju, ale znajdujący się z tyłu i już w pełni zregenerowany Tenjai nie chciał do tego dopuścić i skoczył na Rena. Wtedy też Kasai wykonał parę pieczęci, przyłożył ręce do ziemi i wykonał technikę Matsu no Mai. Spod ziemi wyrosła wielka ściana z kości, która zasłoniła Uchihę. Następnie Kaguya użył Tessenka no Mai: Tsuru i obwiązał Tenjaia. Cisnął nim o ziemię i krzyknął do Rena, który już skończył pieczętowanie, by rzucił mu zwój. Chłopak zrobił to, a Kasai pozbył się użytkownika Shakutonu. Następnie on i Uchiha odetchnęli z ulgą i podziękowali sobie nawzajem za pomoc. Następnie weszli na dach jednego z budynków, by zobaczyć przebieg bitwy. Czarni Zetsu zostali wyparci z miasta głównie dzięki pomocy specjalnej dywizji i teraz szykowali się do pospiesznego odwrotu. Ren swoim Sharinganem zobaczył duże skupiska chakry, należące do Kakashiego, Akeru i Isao, a także do pozostałych członków oddziału. Powiedział Kasaiowi, że muszą szybko zebrać ich wszystkich razem i ruszać w drogę powrotną. 'Ciekawostki' Hobby Rena to rzeźbienie w owocach. Ulubioną potrawą Rena jest tonkatsu oraz ser w jakiejkolwiek postaci. Uchiha najbardziej lubi jeść słodkie rzeczy, a najmniej gorzkie. Ren jest jedynym członkiem Drużyny 4, który nie posiada paktu przyzwania z żadnym zwierzęciem (Ścieżka Zwierząt nie wymaga żadnych paktów). Ulubioną ścieżką Rinnegana Uchihy jest Ścieżka Asury. Ren chciałby walczyć z Sasuke Uchihą oraz Akeru Uzumakim. Mangekyou sharingany Rena i Hayato nieco się przypominają, oba mając kształt broni shinobi. Kasai Kaguya pomylił zdolność do manipulacji kośćmi Susanoo przez Rena z Kekkei Genkai Shikotsumyaku. Uchiha ukończył 126 oficjalnych misji: 20 rangi D, 47 rangi C, 32 rangi B, 18 rangi A i 9 rangi S. 'Cytaty' (do Tobiego) ,,Nie jesteś godny mocy Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek. Siłą odebrałeś te oczy ich właścicielom. Nie jesteś ich należytym panem, tylko oszustem skrywającym się za maską. ''Posiadanie trzech wielkich doujutsu nie uczyni cię kolejnym Mędrcem...Dlatego nie pozwolę ci odtworzyć Juubiego...Amaterasu!" (do Akeru) ,,''Więc to jest potęga Kyuubiego...Imponujące. Akeru, cieszę się, że mam szansę z tobą walczyć. Jeszcze nigdy nie pojedynkowałem się z potężniejszym przeciwnikiem. Haha...przeciwko takiej mocy użyję całego mojego arsenału." (Madara o Renie) ,,Twój Sharingan...i chakra...Tak, zdecydowanie jesteś prawdziwym Uchiha. Już dawno tak dobrze się nie bawiłem. Jednak ja jestem kimś więcej...Posiadam moc Pierwszego Hokage!" Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia Kategoria:Klan Uchiha